Ìû îòïóñê ïðîâîäèì íå íà Êàíàðàõ
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Àâòîðåññà ðåøèëà ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ è â ìèð Ôóøèãè:)


_** Ìû îòïóñê ïðîâîäèì íå íà Êàíàðàõ**_

Ëèíà ñàìà   


Îé ¸, íî äà!   


Òåððè è Âîëêåð ~Âûçîâ íå ñîñòîÿëñÿ~ 

Ìèðíóþ òèøèíó òðîïè÷åñêîãî óòðà íàðóøèë íåáîëüøîé, íî êðàñèâûé âçðûâ, âûáðîñèâøèé èç áûâøåé ñòàíäàðòèçîâàííîé õèæèíêè ðóãàþùóþñÿ íà ÷¸ì ñâåò ñòîèò ðûæå-çîëîòîâîëîñóþ ôèãóðêó. Ôèãóðêà ñ ðàçìàõó ïðèëîæèëàñü ïÿòîé òî÷êîé î çåìëþ ïåðåä òðåìÿ ñòîÿùèìè â êàïëå ëþäüìè è îêàçàëàñü ñóùåñòâîì, èçâåñòíûì êàê Ëèíà ñàìà, àâòîðîì íàñòîÿùåãî ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ… ìíîþ, êîðî÷å. À ñòîÿëè ïåðåäî ìíîé òðè Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè: Òèòèðè, Íóðèêî è Ìèöóêàêý. ß ïàðó ñåêóíä èçó÷àëà ñòîÿùèå äûáîì âîëîñû ïîñëåäíåãî, ðàçìûøëÿÿ, íå îêàçàëñÿ ëè âçðûâ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ïëàíèðîâàëîñü, ïîòîì âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ó ýòîãî òîâàðèùà îíè è òàê íå ëîêîíàìè ëåæàò, è äîãàäàëàñü ïåðåâåñòè âçãëÿä íà âïîëíå ñîõðàííûå ïðè÷¸ñêè äâóõ äðóãèõ ñâîèõ ñîñåäåé.   
-Îõà¸, - ìèëî óëûáíóâøèñü, ñêàçàëà ÿ.   
-Ìîî, - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîòÿíóë Íóðèêî, äåëèêàòíî ïðèêðûâàÿ çåâîê ëàäîíüþ. - Ïî òåáå ìîæíî âñòàâàòü, êàê ïî Ìèàêèíîìó áóäèëüíèêó. Íó ÷òî á òåáå ïûòàòüñÿ òåëåïîðòèðîâàòüñÿ ïîïîçæå, à?.. Îáà îñòðîâà áóäèøü.   
-Ëè÷íîé æèçíè áîëüøå áóäåò, - îãðûçíóëàñü ÿ è, âèäÿ íåïîíèìàþùèå ëèöà, ïîÿñíèëà: - Íó, äåëàòü â òàêóþ ðàíü âðîäå íå÷åãî, äà è ñïàòü áîëüøå íå õî÷åòñÿ… À åñëè ñåðü¸çíî, - ïîñïåøèëà äîáàâèòü ÿ, çàìåòèâ íà÷èíàþùèå ñæèìàòüñÿ êóëàêè, - ïðîñòî ìíå, êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà, òåëåïîðòàöèîííûå çàêëÿòüÿ ëó÷øå âñåãî óäàþòñÿ íà ðàññâåòå.   
-Åñëè îíè òåáå íà ðàññâåòå òàê óäàþòñÿ, íå õîòåë áû ÿ áûòü ðÿäîì, êîãäà òû òâîðèøü èõ âå÷åðîì, - ðàñùåäðèâøèñü íà äëèííóþ ôðàçó, ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìèöóêàêý, âûçâàâ ó ìåíÿ íà ãîëîâå êðåñòèê. Òèòèðè ôûðêíóë, çà ÷òî ÿ ñðàçó æå ðåøèëà îòîìñòèòü åìó ñòðàøíîé ìñò¸é, ê ïðèìåðó, õîæäåíèåì çà íèì âåñü äåíü è ïîñòîÿííûì ïðè ýòîì îáðàùåíèåì: "Òèòèðè ñàìà". Òàêîå äàæå Íàêàãî ñ òðóäîì âûäåðæèâàåò (íåò-íåò, ÿ çà íèì òàê íå õîäèëà; ó íåãî íà ýòî Ñîè åñòü).   
-Òèòèðè ñàìà, - òóò æå ïðèâîäÿ çàìûñåë â äåéñòâèå, îïàñíûì òîíîì íà÷àëà ÿ, - åñëè âàì òàê ñìåøíû ìîè ïîïûòêè, ïî÷åìó áû âàì ñàìîìó ìåíÿ íå ïåðåíåñòè?   
-Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî íå ìîãó, íî äà, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë îí ÷åðåç ñâîþ ÷¸ðòîâó ìàñêó, íà êîòîðóþ ó ìåíÿ óæå äàâíî âûðàáîòàëàñü àëëåðãèÿ.   
Ñ ÿñíîãî íåáà â îñòàòêè ìîåãî æèëèùà óäàðèëà ìîëíèÿ, âñëåä çà êîòîðîé íà âûñøåé òî÷êå ðóèí âîçíèêëà Ñîè, ïðîöåäèâ ñêâîçü çóáû:   
-Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè, âû ÎÏßÒÜ ïîñìåëè ðàçáóäèòü Íàêàãî ñàìà!   
-Ìû-òî òóò ïðè÷¸ì?! - çàîðàë Íóðèêî, ðàçáóäèâ òåõ, êòî íå ïðîñíóëñÿ ïðè âçðûâå. - Ìû ñàìè ïîñòðàäàâøèå!   
-Ñîè, òû ÷åãî, ñïðîñîíüÿ ìåíÿ íå óçíà¸øü? - îñâåäîìèëàñü ÿ. - Êàêàÿ ÿ òåáå "Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè"?   
-Óçíàþ, ãëàçà á ìîè òåáÿ íå âèäåëè. Ê òîìó æå, êòî òåáå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ñïðîñîíüÿ? - "Ôàíàò íî÷íîãî òðóäà," - ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, ðèñêóÿ ñõëîïîòàòü ýëåêòðîðàçðÿäîì ïî óæå îñíîâàòåëüíî óøèáëåííîé ÷àñòè òåëà. - Íî ðàç òû æèâ¸øü íà ýòîì îñòðîâå, ÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè çàïèñûâàþ òåáÿ â ëàãåðü ïðèâåðæåíöåâ Ñóäçàêó.   
-ß æèâó íà ýòîì îñòðîâå, ïîòîìó ÷òî çäåñü æèâ¸ò Òèòèðè! - Ìèöóêàêý çàêàòèë ãëàçà, Íóðèêî ïðèëîæèë ðóêó êî ëáó è äîëãî êà÷àë ãîëîâîé, Òèòèðè ÿâíî íà÷èíàë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ, êàê áû ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîðåæå òàêîå âûäàâàëà.   
-Êîòîðûé ÿâëÿåòñÿ îäíèì èç Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè, - ñêåïòè÷åñêè äîáàâèëà Ñîè. - Òàê êóäà æå åù¸ ïðèêàæåøü òåáÿ îïðåäåëÿòü?   
-Ëàäíî, óãîâîðèëà, ÿ ãàäêèé, ïðîòèâíûé ñóäçàêîâåö, - ÿ âçäîõíóëà. - Íà ÷òî òîëüêî íå ïîéä¸øü ðàäè Òèòèðè.   
-Äà çàìîë÷èøü òû, íî äà! - íå âûäåðæàë íàêîíåö ìîíàõ.   
-Âèêòîðèÿ! - øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, âûñòàâèâ ðóêó ñî ñëîæåííûìè áóêâîé "V" ïàëüöàìè. - Ñîèê, îáðàòè âíèìàíèå, êàê áûñòðî ÿ åãî ñåãîäíÿ èç ñåáÿ âûâåëà!   
Ïîêà ñóäçàêîâöû ñ ïåðåìåííûì óñïåõîì ñîñêðåáàëè ñåáÿ ñ çåìëè, êî ìíå ïîäîø¸ë Òàìà-íýêî è ïîò¸ðñÿ î íîãó.   
- Çäðàâñòâóé, ÷óäî, - íåæíî ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ, ïî÷¸ñûâàÿ êîòó çà óõîì. - Òåáÿ ñ ñåìü¸é ÿ òîæå ðàçáóäèëà, äà? Ïðîñòè óæ ìåíÿ…   
Òàìà çàìóðëûêàë, îí òîæå â¸ë íî÷íîé îáðàç æèçíè.   
-Åäèíñòâåííûé, ïåðåä êåì îíà èçâèíÿåòñÿ, - âçäîõíóë Íóðèêî, íàáëþäàÿ ýòó ñöåíêó.   
-Íî ýòî æå ÊÎÒ, - çàìåòèëà ÿ, êàê íå÷òî ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ. - Æàëêî, ÿ ñâîþ íå âçÿëà…   
-Õàé, õàé, - ñëàáî êèâíóë Íóðè. Òèòèðè ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó, ïîìîãàÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, Ìèöóêàêý íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ñîòâîðèë îáùåå èñöåëåíèå (äåðæà ëàäîíü ïåðåä ìîèì ëèöîì ^__^ ), Ñîè ñïðûãíóëà ñ ðóèí è íà÷àëà ìåíÿ ïðîðàáàòûâàòü. Íà÷èíàëñÿ îáû÷íûé äåíü. 

Êîãäà, ÷òîáû ïîáåäèòü Òýíêî, Ìèàêà è Òàêà âûçâàëè ×åòûð¸õ áîãîâ, ñ òîãî ñâåòà âåðíóëèñü äóõè èõ ïîãèáøèõ âîèíîâ è æðèö (âåðíåå, æðèöû, Òàêèêî âîçðîäèëè åù¸ ðàíüøå), âîñêðåñøèå â íîâûõ òåëàõ, êàê òîëüêî è ýòîò ïðåòåíäåíò íà ïîñò Âåðõîâíîãî Áîæåñòâà áûë çàòî÷¸í. ×òî èíòåðåñíî, ïî ïðîøåñòâèè íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò, â îäíî ïðåêðàñíîå (èëè íå î÷åíü) óòðî îíè ïðîñíóëèñü íà çàòåðÿííûõ â íåâåäîìîì îêåàíå ÷åòûð¸õ îñòðîâàõ, ïî âîñåìü ÷åëîâåê íà êàæäîì.   
Îñòðîâà Áÿêêî è Ãýíáó åäâà âèäíåëèñü íà ãîðèçîíòå, çàòî îñòðîâà Ñýéðþó è Ñóäçàêó îêàçàëèñü ðàçäåëåíû òîëüêî óçêèì ïðîëèâ÷èêîì, êèøåâøèì, ïðàâäà, ñòàÿìè ãîëîäíûõ àêóë. Áåäíûå, áåäíûå àêóëû… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áëþäà èç íèõ âíîñèëè îùóòèìîå äîïîëíåíèå â ìåíþ îñòðîâèòÿí.   
Ê ñ÷àñòüþ èëè íåñ÷àñòüþ, íî â âåñüìà ñêîðîì âðåìåíè íàñåëåíèå îñòðîâà Ñóäçàêó ïîïîëíèëîñü åù¸ è íà ìåíÿ. Íà âñå ðàññïðîñû ÿ óïîðíî îòâå÷àëà, ÷òî íåóäà÷íî òåëåïîðòíóëàñü, à ïî÷åìó îêàçàëàñü çäåñü, çíàòü íå çíàþ, âåäàòü íå âåäàþ. Ïðàâäà, òóò æå ÿ æèçíåðàäîñòíî äîáàâèëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ íàâåðíÿêà âåëà íåóâÿäàåìàÿ ëþáîâü ê Òèòèðè!.. è ïîëó÷èëà óíèêàëüíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ âîñåìüþ ñ ëÿçãîì îòïàâøèìè ÷åëþñòÿìè è øåñòíàäöàòüþ ä¸ðãàþùèìèñÿ ãäå-òî íà çàòûëêå áðîâÿìè. Äà-à, íå çíàëè åù¸ âñå ýòè ñýéñè òî ìèêî, ñ êåì ñâÿçàëèñü…   
Â áëèæàéøèå äíè íàñåëåíèå ìîåãî îñòðîâà åù¸ ïîïîëíèëîñü: ñûíîì Ìèàêè è Òàêè, Êýéñóêý, Êîäçè è êîòîì Òàìîé ñî âñåé åãî ñåìü¸é. À ðàçìåðû îñòðîâà çàñòàâëÿëè ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ýòî åù¸ íå ïðåäåë. Ïîêà ýòèì ïîëüçîâàëñÿ Àìèáîñè, ïî-òèõîìó ïðîáèðàÿñü ïîèãðàòü íà ôëåéòå ïðåäìåòó ñâîåãî îáîæàíèÿ, ò.å. Ñóäçàêó íî ìèêî. Íî äîëãî îí íå çàäåðæèâàëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ ñîñåäíåãî îñòðîâà ðàçäàâàëñÿ îò÷àÿííûé âîïëü Ñóáîñè: "ÀÍÈÊÈ!!", ïîÿâëÿëñÿ êòî-íèáóäü èç ñýéðþóâöåâ (Ñîè, Òîìî èëè Ìèáîñè) è çàáèðàë áëóäíîãî ñýéñè îáðàòíî. Åù¸ â ãîñòè ïðèõîäèëà Þè, âñ¸ æå íå ïîääàâøàÿñÿ íà óãîâîðû ïåðååõàòü íàâñåãäà. Îáúÿñíÿëà îíà ýòî ïî-ðàçíîìó, íî ìû-òî çíàåì: íà å¸ îñòðîâå áûë Íàêàãî. Èìåííî èç-çà ýòîãî, ïî íàñòîÿíèþ Ìèàêè, îíè ñ Òàêîé òîæå ïîñòîÿííî íàâåùàëè Þè è, íà óäèâëåíèå, âîçâðàùàëèñü öåëûìè è íåâðåäèìûìè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, óæó íå åäèíîæäû äîêàçàíî: òðîãàòü ýòèõ äâîèõ ñåáå äîðîæå.   
Âåñåëî áûëî, êîãäà ñóäçàêîâöû ñòðîèëèñü… Ïîñêîëüêó òðåáîâàëàñü ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà, îãðîìíîé ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ çàïîëüçîâàëèñü Íóðèêî è Ìèöóêàêý, à âîò ãîðÿùåãî ýíòóçèàçìîì è íå òîëüêî Òàñóêè ÷óòü íå ñêîðìèëè àêóëàì, êîãäà îí îò èçáûòêà ýíåðãèè ïîäïàëèë íåäîñòðîåííîå æèëèùå Õîòîõîðè ñ ñàìèì Õîòîõîðè â ïðèäà÷ó (÷óòü íå ñêîðìèë, êîíå÷íî, Íóðèêî). Æèëèùà âûøëè ðàçíûå, âñ¸ ðàâíî îñòðîâíîé ëåñîê íàäî áûëî ÷àñòüþ âûðóáàòü. Ó âûøåóïîìÿíóòîãî Õîòîõîðè â èòîãå ïîëó÷èëàñü â ìåðó ìèíè-âåðñèÿ åãî äâîðöà, ó ñåìüè Òàêè è Ìèàêè - íåáîëüøîé óþòíûé äîì, îñòàëüíûå ïÿòü ñýéñè, Êîäçè è Êýéñóêý âûñòðîèëè ñåáå îáùàãó, à ó ìåíÿ ñíà÷àëà áûë íåïëîõîé äîìèê, íî ïîñëå òðåòüåãî âçðûâà îí çàìåíÿëñÿ óæå òîëüêî âðåìåííîé õèæèíîé, êîòîðàÿ, â îñîáî ïðèêîëèñòêèå íàñòðîåíèÿ, ñëóæèëà ìíå òîëüêî ëàáîðàòîðèåé, è òîãäà Òèòèðè, ïðîñûïàÿñü, ñ óæàñîì îáíàðóæèâàë ïîä áîêîì ñïÿùóþ ìåíÿ ^_~ . Íó ÷òî ïîäåëàòü, ÿ íå ìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ, îí ïðè ýòîì ñòàíîâèëñÿ òàêîãî êàâàèøíîãî ïóíöîâîãî îòòåíêà… (êîòîðûé õîðîøî áûë âñåì âèäåí, ïîñêîëüêó ïåðåä ñíîì ÿ íàêëàäûâàëà íà ñâîþ æåðòâó ñîííîå çàêëèíàíèå è ñòÿãèâàëà ñ íåãî ìàñêó) Â÷åðà ïîÿâèëèñü Õîîêè è Áîîñèí, Õîòîõîðè òåïåðü òîæå íå îäèíîêî. Âîîáùå, óæå äâà ìåñÿöà ìû çäåñü, ñ ÷åãî òàê - äî ñèõ ïîð íå ÿñíî. Ìîÿ îôèöèàëüíàÿ âåðñèÿ: Âñåëåííàÿ ×åòûð¸õ Áîãîâ íå âûäåðæàëà òàêîé íàïëûâ ñèí íî ñýéñè òî ìèêî è äëÿ ñîáñòâåííîé áåçîïàñíîñòè, ò.å. îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå, çàêàïñóëèðîâàëà èõ â îòäåëüíîì èçìåðåíèè íà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà îíè íå ðàçáåðóòñÿ. À ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëàñü èç-çà ñâîåãî ïîäñîçíàíèÿ, äàâíî äîëáèâøåãî ìåíÿ æåëàíèåì ëè÷íî âçãëÿíóòü íà ôóøèãîâñêóþ êîìïàíèþ âîîáùå è íà Òèòèðè â ÷àñòíîñòè. À òàê ÿ ñêîðåå ïðîïèñàíà â ñëýéåðñíîé Âñåëåííîé.   
Ïîä÷¸ðêèâàþ: ýòî ìîÿ ÎÔÈÖÈÀËÜÍÀß âåðñèÿ. À íåîôèöèàëüíàÿ… õèìèöó äýñó (îõ, íàäåþñü, Êñåëëîñ òàì áåç ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íå íàòâîðèò… ÷¸ðò, ïàðäîí, ÿ íå â òîé Âñåëåííîé). 

- Îõà¸, Íàêàãî.   
Áëîíäèí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïðîíèêíîâåííûì âçãëÿäîì ñíóëîé ðûáû.   
-Òû âñ¸-òàêè íå óøëà.   
-Ðàçâå ÿ ìîãëà òåáÿ áðîñèòü? - ðàñïëûëàñü ÿ â øèðîêîé óëûáêå.   
-Íå ñ êåì ìåíÿ íå ïóòàåøü?   
-Ãèêó… Çà ÷òî æ òû òàê äåâóøêó âñòðå÷àåøü, à? ß ê òåáå ñ ëó÷øèìè ÷óâñòâàìè… - ß îæèäàëà ïîäñêàçêè, êóäà ìíå íàïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ìîèìè ëó÷øèìè ÷óâñòâàìè, íî ñ¸ãóí Êóòîî â êîòîðûé ðàç äîêàçàë, ÷òî åãî ñõîäñòâî ñ Êóíñàéòîì íå îãðàíè÷èâàåòñÿ âíåøíîñòüþ è, îäàðèâ ìåíÿ åù¸ îäíèì ëåäÿíûì âçîðîì, ïîø¸ë äàëüøå ê äîìó Þè. Ïîäàâèâ æåëàíèå ðàññòàâèòü ïëàêàòû è óêàçàòåëè, ÷òîáû îí, íå äàé Ñýéðþó, íå çàáëóäèëñÿ è íå îòâë¸êñÿ, ÿ ñïðûãíóëà ñ çàíèìàåìîé äî ýòîãî âåòêè äåðåâà (äà, äà, äóðíîå âëèÿíèå Òèòèðè) è, âçäîõíóâ, ðåøèëà ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ïî îñòðîâó.   
Â âîçäóõå ðàçëèâàëàñü ìåëîäèÿ ôëåéòû Àìèáîñè. Êðàñèâî. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû Ñóáîñè åìó íå ïîäïåâàë. Èëè - ñ äðóãîãî îñòðîâà - íå çàãëóøàëè êàêèì-íèáóäü "×¸ðíûì âîðîíîì" Òàñóêè ñ Êîäçè, ñïîçàðàíêó, ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ, ãíàâøèå êîêîñîâîå ñàêý.   
Ñçàäè è ñëåâà ðàçäàëñÿ ïðåòåíäóþùèé íà ñìåõ êàøåëü. ß òóò æå ñêóêñèëàñü, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî òîæå ðîäèëàñü ïîä ýòèì ñîçâåçäèåì.   
- Îõà¸, Òîìî, - ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü… è òóò æå ñîãíóëàñü â ïðèñòóïå õîõîòà: Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ñòîÿë ïåðåäî ìíîé â îäíèõ ïîäøòàííèêàõ, ñ êèñòî÷êîé â ðóêàõ è íàíåñ¸ííûì ðîâíî íà ïîëîâèíó ëèöà ãðèìîì. Ðÿäîì áûëè ðàçëîæåíû áàíî÷êè ñ ðàçíîöâåòíûì ñîäåðæèìûì.   
- Òû ÷òî… - ñêâîçü ñìåõ ñïðîñèëà ÿ, äîìà òàêèì çàíÿòüñÿ íå ìîã?   
- Ìèáîñè ìåíÿ íå ïîíèìàåò, - âçä¸ðíóâ ãðå÷åñêèé íîñ, îòâåòñòâîâàë Òîìî. - Ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ïîìð¸ò îò ñìåõà, åñëè åù¸ ðàç óâèäèò, êàê ÿ íàêëàäûâàþ ìàêèÿæ. Ìîæåò, Ìèáîñè è íå ïîíèìàë Òîìî, çàòî ÿ ïîíèìàëà Ìèáîñè. Åñëè êàæäîå óòðî ïåðåä òîáîé ýòàêîå âîò ÷óäî â íåáåñíî-ãîëóáîì áåëüå áóäåò, âûñóíóâ îò óñåðäèÿ êîí÷èê ÿçûêà, çàíèìàòüñÿ àáñòðàêöèîííîé æèâîïèñüþ ó ñåáÿ íà ëèöå, òóò è ïðàâäà ïîìåðåòü íåäîëãî. Èíòåðåñíî, à ñ ÷åãî ïåðåðîäèâøèéñÿ "çëîé äóõ" âîîáùå ñîãëàñèëñÿ æèòü ñ Òîìî? Îñòàëüíûå íàäîåëè åù¸ áîëüøå? Äà, ðàñïðåäåëåíèå ó ñýéðþóâöåâ áûëî òàêîå: Àñèòàðý, íàïëåâàâ íà æèëü¸, áåãàë ïî îñòðîâó, Íàêàãî îòñòðîèë ñåáå òàìàõîìýóáåæèùå ãäå-òî â ñàìîé ÷àùå, îñòàëüíûå ðàññåëèëèñü ïî ïàðàì - Þè ñ Ñîè (÷òîáû Íàêàãî ÷òî ëè, äâà ðàçà õîäèòü íå íàäî áûëî?), Àìèáîñè ñ Ñóáîñè, Ìèáîñè ñ Òîìî. Ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòâåðî ìîãëè áû æèòü âñå âìåñòå, íî áëèçíåöû äîëãî Òîìî íå âûäåðæàëè (íå äóìàéòå, íå èç-çà åãî îðèåíòàöèè. È áåç îðèåíòàöèè íå êàæäûé ñïîñîáåí âûíåñòè íåïðåñòàííûå ëåêöèè ïî àêò¸ðñêîìó ìàñòåðñòâó è õâàëåáíûå îäû â ÷åñòü èõ äåêëàìèðóþùåãî), òàê ÷òî íåïîíÿòûé êðàñàâ÷èê (ÁÅÇ ãðèìà) âûíóæäåí áûë ãîðäî óéòè, à Ìèáîñè çà÷åì-òî ñîñòàâèë åìó êîìïàíèþ. ×àñòî ó íèõ åù¸ ñèäåëà Ñîè, íå â ñèëàõ âèäåòü òîãî, êàê Íàêàãî ïðîâîäèò ñî ñâîåé æðèöåé âñå äíè íàïðîë¸ò. ß èç-çà ýòîãî è íàçâàëà æèëèùå äåâóøåê "äîì Þè", ïîñêîëüêó Ñîè â í¸ì ðàçâå ÷òî ñïàëà, è òî â òå íî÷è, êîãäà íå áûëà ñ Íàêàãî. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, òàêèõ íî÷åé ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ áîëüøå, è íåâîîðóæ¸ííûì ãëàçîì áûëî çàìåòíî, êàê ýòî åé áü¸ò ïî ïñèõèêå.   
Ïîáîëòàâ ñ Òîìî, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ê êóïàëüíå, áäèòåëüíî ñëåäÿ çà òåì, ÷òîáû íå îêàçàòüñÿ íå íà òîì êîíöå ðþóñýéñóÿ. Ñóáîñè, áåçóñëîâíî, â ãëóáèíå äóøè ìèëûé ìàëü÷èê (î÷åíü, î÷åíü ãëóáîêî), íî ëþáèò òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè, ¸-ìî¸, "ëåòàþùèìè àðáóçàìè" íà äâèæóùèõñÿ ìèøåíÿõ. Õîòÿ åãî òðóäíî íå ïîíÿòü, åìó ñåé÷àñ ñêó÷íî è ìóòíî, Þè ñàìà ïðàêòè÷åñêè âíå ïðåäåëîâ äîñÿãàåìîñòè, ëþáèìûé áðàò áåãàåò ê ñóäçàêîâöàì, äåëàòü àáñîëþòíî íå÷åãî… Áð-ð, ÿ áû ñäâèíóëàñü. Ïðàâäà, îñîáî ïðîòèâíàÿ ìîÿ ÷àñòü ãîâîðèò, ÷òî Ñóáîñè ýòî íå ãðîçèò, ïîñêîëüêó îí óæå äàâíî… ~_~ Ëàäíî, îñòàâèì åãî â ïîêîå, ïóñòü ñàì ñ ñîáîé âñ¸ âûÿñíÿåò. Êóïàëüíÿ áûëà çàíÿòà Ñîè.   
-Åù¸ ðàç ïðèâåò, Êàýí ñàí, - ïîìàõàëà ÿ åé ðóêîé, îãëÿäûâàÿ âûãëÿäÿùóþ íå ñëèøêîì íàä¸æíîé ñåòêó, îòäåëÿþùóþ êóïàëüíþ îò îñòàëüíîé ðåêè. - À êðîêîäèëîâ çäåñü ñåãîäíÿ íèêàêèõ íåò?   
-Óæå íåò, - îòâåòèëà Ñîè, ñäóâàÿ ââåðõ ñ ïàëüöåâ ìàëåíüêóþ øàðîâóþ ìîëíèþ.   
-Õîðîøî, - êèâíóëà ÿ, ðàçäåâàÿñü. - À ïîäãëÿäûâàòü íèêòî íå ïîäãëÿäûâàåò?   
-Óæå íåò, - ïîâòîðèëà Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè, äåëàÿ òîò æå ñàìûé æåñò.   
-Õîðî… À ×ÒÎ, ÏÎÄÃËßÄÛÂÀËÈ?!   
-Äà çàáð¸ë ñþäà íåäàâíî Àñèòàðý. ×òî ñòîèøü, çàõîäè â âîäó.   
-Íàäåþñü, îí æèâ? - îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ñëóøàÿñü å¸.   
-Êîíå÷íî. ß æå òåáå íå Íàêàãî.   
Çà÷åðïíóâ ÷åëþñòüþ ðå÷íîé âîäû, ÿ ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâàðèëà ïðîèçíåñ¸ííîå ÑÎÈ.   
-Êàìè ñàìà, Ñîèê, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - èñïóãàííî ñïðîñèëà ÿ. - ×òî îí ñäåëàë?   
-Íè÷åãî. - Äåâóøêà íåñèëüíî õëîïíóëà ëàäîíüþ î ïîâåðõíîñòü âîäû, òà ñ ïëåñêîì ðàçëåòåëàñü. - Îí îïÿòü ñ _**íåé**_.   
Ñîâåñòü ÷óòü íå ñúåëà ìåíÿ èçíóòðè, íî ÿ íå ñìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îãîð÷èòüñÿ. Ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü Ñîè - äà, íî íå îãîð÷èòüñÿ.   
-Ïåðåâëþáèòüñÿ íè â êîãî äðóãîãî íå õî÷åøü? - áåç îñîáîé íàäåæäû ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ. Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ íàòóðàëüíûì íàêàãîâûì âçãëÿäîì, ïåðåäàþùèìñÿ, êàê âèäíî, è ýòèì ïóò¸ì. - ßñíî, íå õî÷åøü. Âðÿä ëè ó òåáÿ â ïðîøëîì êàêîé åù¸ äîðîãîé ÷åëîâåê îñòàëñÿ…   
-À òî áû çàâòðà îí ïðîñíóëñÿ íà ýòîì îñòðîâå, òàê?   
-Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿëà? - ïðèùóðèâøèñü, óäèâèëàñü (èëè ïî÷òè óäèâèëàñü) ÿ.   
-Íî òû æå êàìè.   
-Êàìè âñå ìû ñòàíîâèìñÿ ïîñëå ñìåðòè. ß åù¸ íå óìèðàëà.   
-Çíà÷èò, â òâî¸ì ìèðå ñìåðòü óñëîâèå íåîáÿçàòåëüíîå.   
ß âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâî¸ êîëåáëþùååñÿ îòðàæåíèå â âîäå. Åãî, îòðàæåíèÿ, çîëîòûå ãëàçà óñìåõíóëèñü ìíå.   
-ß íå êàìè. Â òîì ñìûñëå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â êàêîì òû ýòî ñëîâî ïîíèìàåøü.   
-Íàäåþñü, è íå êàìèñàìà? - ïðèïîäíÿëà óçêóþ áðîâü Ñîè.   
-Òèïóí òåáå íà ÿçûê, - çàñìåÿëàñü ÿ, íå îòâå÷àÿ â òî æå âðåìÿ íà âîïðîñ. À ÷òî, â ýòîé Âñåëåííîé ÿ æå ïðîñòî "ïðîõîäèâøàÿ ìèìî ïóòåøåñòâåííèöà". Ìàëî ëè â êîãî ìîæåò â âîçìîæíîì áóäóùåì ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ Ëèíà Èíâåðñ. Ýõ, çîëîòûõ ïðÿäåé â âîëîñàõ âñ¸ áîëüøå. Êðàñèâûé, êîíå÷íî, öâåò, íî ðûæèé ìíå òîæå íðàâèòñÿ. Íî ÿ æå óæå íå Ëèíà Èíâåðñ, òàê ÷òî… Ì-äà. - Åñëè òàê õî÷åòñÿ, ñ÷èòàé ìåíÿ äóõîì, õîòÿ, ïîâòîðÿþ, ÿ íå óìèðàëà.   
-Êàìè.   
-Íó êàìè, êàìè. - Îõ óæ ìíå ýòîò ôóøèãîâñêèé "Äðåâíèé Êèòàé". Âñå ýòè êàìè âîîáùå èç ÿïîíñêîãî Ñèíòî!   
-È ÷òî æå òû çäåñü âñ¸-òàêè äåëàåøü?   
-Â äàííûé ìîìåíò - ñèæó â êóïàëüíå. Íåçàìåòíî?   
-Íå óâèëèâàé.   
ß ïîêàçàëà åé ÿçûê.   
-ß óæå ñòî ðàç âñ¸ îáúÿñíÿëà.   
-Íè ðàçó íå ñêàçàâ ïðàâäû.   
-Íó ñïàñèáî.   
-Íå çà ÷òî.   
-Ïðèâåò, - èç-çà äåðåâüåâ ïîÿâèëàñü Þè. Ìû îáå, è ÿ, è Ñîè, ìèãîì çàáûëè î íàøåì ðàçãîâîðå è óñòàâèëèñü íà íå¸. Áîþñü, âîïðîñ áûë íàïèñàí ó íàñ íà ëèöàõ ÷¸òêèìè ðàçáîð÷èâûìè èåðîãëèôàìè. Þè óøëà â êàïëþ. - Îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ, ãäå Íàêàãî! - íå î÷åíü óáåäèòåëüíî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. Ïîä íàøèìè íåäîâåð÷èâûìè âçãëÿäàìè äîáàâèëà: - Íó ëàäíî, îí ñ Ìèàêîé.   
Íåëüçÿ òàêèå íîâîñòè ñîîáùàòü ñðàçó è áåç ïîäãîòîâêè - ìû ñ Ñîè ÷óòü áûëî íå óòîíóëè. ß áûñòðî "âçãëÿíóëà": Ìèàêà è Íàêàãî áûëè óæå â äîìå ó ïîñëåäíåãî (è êîãäà óñïåëè? Ïîõîæå, îíà åãî æäàëà ó Þè), Ìèàêà ñòîÿëà ó îêíà ñïèíîé ê ïîäïèðàâøåìó ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ îò íå¸ ñòåíó ñ¸ãóíó è ñ î÷åíü ñåðü¸çíûì ëèöîì ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëà. Êàæåòñÿ, Ñóäçàêó íî ìèêî óñòðàèâàëà Íàêàãî èäåîëîãè÷åñêóþ ïðîðàáîòêó. Ìå÷òà ôàíàòà. (Ïîñëå, êîíå÷íî, áèòüÿ áëîíäèí÷èêà â êðîâü òîé æå Ìèàêîé â "Àâòîáóñíîé ïîåçäêå" ^_____^ ) Âëèï ñòóäåíò. Õîòÿ - ÷óâñòâî ìåðû ó Ìèàêè ÿâíî èìååòñÿ, Òàêó îíà ñ ñîáîé íå çàõâàòèëà. À âñ¸-òàêè èíòåðåñíî âèäåòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñ¸ãóí Êóòîî è æðèöà Ñóäçàêó ïî÷òè ðîâåñíèêè - îäíîìó ÷óòü áîëüøå äâàäöàòè, äðóãîé ÷óòü ìåíüøå. Âîîáùå ðàäîñòíî íàáëþäàòü ïðîèçîøåäøåå ñìåùåíèå âîçðàñòîâ. ß "îòâåðíóëàñü", âíîâü îêàçàâøèñü â êóïàëüíå.   
-Ìîñè-ìîñè, òû ñ íàìè? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ñýéðþó íî ìèêî. - Èëè âèòàåøü ãäå?   
-Ñ âàìè, êóäà æå ÿ äåíóñü?   
-À ýòî òåáå ëó÷øå çíàòü, - âñòàâèëà Ñîè íåãðîìêî. ß êèñëî íà íå¸ ïîñìîòðåëà.   
-Îïÿòü ïðåïèðàåìñÿ? - ïîäíÿëà áðîâè Þè.   
-Îíà ìåíÿ â êàìè çàïèñûâàåò.   
-Íî òàê è åñòü, ðàçâå íåò?   
-È òû, Þè!   
Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ïîäîøëà Ìèàêà.   
- Ïî÷òè êàê ó íàñ, - çàìåòèëà îíà, îãëÿäåâ êóïàëüíþ. - Ìîæíî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ?   
Ìû, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, ñäåëàëè ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò.   
- Ñïàñèáî, - Ñóäçàêó íî ìèêî áûñòðî ðàçäåëàñü è âîøëà â âîäó. Ïîáëàæåíñòâîâàâ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íàñ ñ Ñîè: - Ëèíà, Ñîè, ïðîñòèòå, íî âû íå îñòàâèòå íàñ ñ Þè òÿí? Íàì ñ íåé íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü.   
-Êîíå÷íî, - ÿ ïîòÿíóëà ïîæàâøóþ ïëå÷àìè Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ê áåðåãó.   
-Ñîè, - îêëèêíóëà å¸ Þè. - Òû ñåãîäíÿ íî÷óåøü äîìà?   
Ïàóçà.   
- Õàé.   
Ïàóçà.   
- Ñî: êà.   
Âíóòðåííå ¸æàñü, ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå ñòîÿâøèå çà êðàòêèì äèàëîãîì íåâûñêàçàííûå òîìà. È âîîáùå ìíå ðåçêî ðàñõîòåëîñü êîãäà-ëèáî ñòîÿòü íà ëèíèè âçãëÿäà äðóã íà äðóãà ýòèõ äâîèõ. 

- Òè-òè-ðè-ñà-ìà! - íà îäíîì äûõàíèè ðàäîñòíî âûïàëèëà ÿ, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ïðåðâàëà åãî ìåäèòàöèþ. È, ïîêà îí íå óñïåë îïîìíèòüñÿ, íåäîâîëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà: - Äî ÷åãî æå âàì íå èä¸ò ýòà ìàñêà…   
Í-äà, æàëü, òàêîãî ìàëî: ìàñêó îí íå ñíÿë. ß âçäîõíóëà:   
- Ëàäíî, ðàç íàì¸êîâ òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ ïðîøó ïðÿìî: ñíèìè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñâîþ ìàñêó.   
Íó äà, íà ïðîñüáû-òî îí îòêëèêàåòñÿ, à òîëêó?   
-×òî òâîðèòñÿ ó Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè, íî äà? - ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàë îí.   
-Ìèàêà ÷èòàåò ëåêöèè Íàêàãî, Ñîè ïîäæàðèâàåò Àñèòàðý, îäíîâðåìåííî èñïåïåëÿÿ âçãëÿäîì Þè, Òîìî ïîëóãîëûé áåãàåò ïî îñòðîâó, Àìèáîñè ìóçèöèðóåò, Ñóáîñè è Ìèáîñè ÿ íå âèäåëà è íå ñëûøàëà, - âûäàëà ÿ ñâîäêó íîâîñòåé, íå èíòåðåñóÿñü, îòêóäà Òèòèðè óçíàë, ãäå ÿ áûëà. Çàìåòèâ êàïëþ íà ãîëóáûõ âîëîñàõ, ÿ ïîçäðàâèëà ñåáÿ ñ óäà÷íûì ðåïîðòàæåì. - À ÷òî çäåñü?   
-Çäåñü âñ¸ ñêðîìíåå, íî äà. Òàêà ñ ñûíîì ó Õîòîõîðè, òàì æå Íóðèêî ñ Òèðèêî, Ìèöóêàêý èññëåäóåò îñòðîâ íà ïðåäìåò ëåêàðñòâåííûõ ðàñòåíèé, Òàñóêè è Êîäçè óãîâîðèëè Êýéñóêý… õì, ÷òî-òî ñ íèìè îòïðàçäíîâàòü, íà íî äà.   
"Îõ è âëåòèò åìó îò ñåñòðû… - ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîäóìàëà ÿ î Êýéñóêý. - À óæ êàê âëåòèò åãî "ñîáóòûëüíèêàì"… Ì-äà, æàëü, ñ Êýéñóêý äðóæáàíà åãî íåò. È ïîêà íå áóäåò…" - Ìî¸ âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëà âñïûøêà ýíåðãèè Áÿêêî ñýéñè òî ìèêî, è ÿ íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü äàëüíèì âèäåíèåì. Íàä îñòðîâîì Áÿêêî âçìûëè ââåðõ íà íåñêîëüêî êèëîìåòðîâ ðàçíîöâåòíûå ëèàíû, ïåðåïëåëèñü è îáðàçîâàëè ñòèëèçîâàííûé ñèëóýò ñåðäöà. Ó Òàòàðû, ïîõîæå, ñ Ñóäçóíî âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå… Òó÷à òÿæ¸ëûõ êàïåëü íàä ãîëîâîé ÷óòü ìåíÿ íå óòîïèëà.   
-×òî òàì òàêîå, íî äà? - ÷òî-òî áûñòðî îí ñòàë ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ëîâèòü, ÷åì ÿ çàíèìàþñü. Ðàññëàáëÿåøüñÿ, Ëèíà òÿí, ðàññëàáëÿåøüñÿ.   
-Ëó÷øå òåáå íå çíàòü… - êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, â òèõîì óæàñå îòâåòèëà ÿ è òóò æå ïåðåâåëà òåìó: - Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî âñ¸-òàêè Ìèàêà ñêàçàëà Íàêàãî? È êàê ýòî ïîâëèÿåò íà åãî îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Þè?   
-Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íåìíîãî íå òâî¸ äåëî, íî äà? - ñïðîñèë Òèòèðè.   
-Íå-à.   
-Ãèêó…   
-À ÷òî, Þè èìååò ïðàâî, ïîñëå âñåãî ýòîãî òðàíñôåðà ñ Òàìàõîìý è âîîáùå ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ïðèêîëîâ…   
-Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî çà ýòèì äîëæíà ñëåäèòü òû, íî äà. À ÷òî òàêîå òðàíñôåð, íî äà?   
Î, îïÿòü ÿ óïîòðåáëÿþ ýòî ñëîâî. È îïÿòü âîëüíî.   
-Íó, â ïðèíöèïå, ýòî ïåðåâîäèòñÿ êàê "ïåðåíîñ". Êîãäà ïàöèåíò ïåðåíîñèò ÷óâñòâà ñ îáúåêòà íà ëå÷àùåãî âðà÷à. Ïîÿñíÿþ íà ïðèìåðå: åñëè áû Ìèàêà ñîâåòîâàëàñü ñ òîáîé íå íàñ÷¸ò Þè, à íàñ÷¸ò Òàìàõîìý, ó òåáÿ ìîãëè áû âîçíèêíóòü ïðîáëåìû.   
-Òû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü…   
-Ñîãëàñíà. Íî âñ¸ âîçìîæíî.   
-… è, ê òîìó æå, âðÿä ëè Ìèàêà òÿí âåëà áû ñåáÿ õóæå, ÷åì òû, íî äà.   
ß ñîñòðîèëà åìó ðîæó â îòâåò íà ýòó øïèëüêó.   
-Íó òåáÿ. Òàê âîò, ó Þè âñ¸ ñëîæíåå, ó íå¸ ïîø¸ë ïåðåíîñ Ìèàêèíûõ ÷óâñòâ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà ÷èòàëà "Âñåëåííóþ ×åòûð¸õ Áîãîâ". À ïîòîì åù¸ âåäü è ðåâíîñòü ïðèáàâèëàñü…   
-Òû íåñêîëüêî âîëüíî óïîòðåáëÿåøü òåðìèí, íý íî äà?   
-Õåå… íî äà… òî åñòü, íó äà. ß òàê ãîâîðþ âîîáùå î ïåðåíîñå ÷óâñòâ. Êñòàòè î ÷óâñòâàõ, - ÿ "îãëÿäåëàñü" íà ïðåäìåò ïîñòîðîííèõ, - àéñèòýðó.   
(Îí âñ¸ æå çàðäåëñÿ.)   
-Òû íàïðàñíî øóòèøü ñ òàêèìè âåùàìè, - ñòðîãî ñêàçàë Òèòèðè.   
-À ÿ è íå øó÷ó. ß ìîãó ïîâòîðèòü: àéñèòýðó, è ïîïðîáóé ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåñåðü¸çíûé ãîëîñ.   
Îí âçäîõíóë:   
- Òåáå ñòàëî ìàëî òâîèõ åæåäíåâíûõ ðàçâëå÷åíèé?   
ß, âíåçàïíî ðàçîçëèâøèñü, âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè è, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêè, â êðàéíåé ÿðîñòè ñâåðõó âíèç ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìîíàõà:   
- Äà êàê âû âñå ìíå íàäîåëè!! Îäèí íå âåðèò, äðóãîé íå âåðèò! Íåäîñëûøàë, íåäîïîíÿë, íåäîïîâåðèë, òâîþ ìàòü! Äà ÷òî ÿ, ïî-âàøåìó, âñåðü¸ç òàêîå ñêàçàòü íå ìîãó?!   
Âûäåðæàâ âñïûøêó ìîåãî ãíåâà è òàê è íå îïóñòèâ âçãëÿäà, Òèòèðè åù¸ ðàç âçäîõíóë è, íå î÷åíü âåñåëî óñìåõíóâøèñü, øë¸ïíóë ëàäîíüþ ïî çåìëå ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé:   
-Ñàäèñü, ïîãîâîðèì. Êàê òû ñêàçàëà, "òðàíñôåð", íî äà?   
-Îí ñàìûé. À íàñ÷¸ò "ïîãîâîðèì" - îáîéä¸øüñÿ. Ìåäèòèðóé äàëüøå. 

Ñî ñâ¸ðíóòûì îäåÿëîì ïîä ìûøêîé, ÿ òèõî ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü ñóäçàêîâñêîé îáùàãè. Õîòÿ ìîãëà è íå îñòîðîæíè÷àòü: õðàï Òàñóêè çàãëóøàë âñå çâóêè íà îñòðîâå, Êîäçè óñïåøíî àññèñòèðîâàë; ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ìåíÿ áûëî òðóäíî, ñ àñòðàëà ÿ çàýêðàíèðîâàëàñü. Ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ òóò âñåãäà ýêðàíèðîâàëàñü, ïðèñóòñòâèå Ýëüñàìà - ýòî âàì íå õóõðû-ìóõðû. À èçáàâëÿòüñÿ îò ýòîé ñóòè ìíå åù¸ áûëî ðàíî.   
×åãî ÿ ñþäà ïðèøëà?.. Ìíå íàäîåëî ôëýðýðèòü (îò Ôëýð Ýððîó) ñâîþ íåñ÷àñòíóþ õèæèíêó, îäíîâðåìåííî ðýéâèíãÿ (Ðýé Âèíã) îòòóäà íà âñåõ ïàðàõ. Çà÷åì ìíå âîîáùå ýòî íàäî áûëî? À ïðîñòî òàê. Ê òîìó æå, ñîãëàñèòåñü, òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå ñîçäàâàëî ìíå íåñêîëüêî èíóþ ðåïóòàöèþ, ÷åì åñëè áû ÿ ïðîñòî õîäèëà òóäà-ñþäà ñ çàãàäî÷íîé óëûáêîé íà óñòàõ.   
Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, â îáùàãó ÿ çàãëÿíóëà ÷èñòî ïî ïðèâû÷êå. Ê Òèòèðè ÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïîøëà áû òîëüêî ÷åðåç åãî òðóï. Ìîæåò, óñòðîèòü êîìó åù¸ óòðåííèé ñþðïðèç? ß ìåäëåííî îãëÿäåëà ñïÿùèõ. Îñîáåííî ðàçäóì÷èâûé âçãëÿä äîñòàëñÿ Ìèöóêàêý, ÿ äîëãî åãî ðàññìàòðèâàëà, íî òóò îí, ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü âî ñíå íà ñïèíó, ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë, ïðè÷¸ì ïî ãóáàì ýòî ÷òî-òî ÷èòàëîñü ÿñíî: "Øîêà…" Òüôó òû. ß ÷óòü íå ïëþíóëà ñ äîñàäû. Âñ¸ íàñòðîåíèå ñáèë. Íó è íå íàäî, íó è íå î÷åíü-òî è õîòåëîñü. ß ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ñòðîåâûì øàãîì óìàðøèðîâàëà â íà÷èíàâøèéñÿ çà îáùàãîé ëåñîê è, íàéäÿ ïðèëè÷íîå äåðåâî ñ òîëñòûìè ðàçâåñèñòûìè âåòâÿìè, ñðýéâèíãèëà íà íåãî è óñòðîèëàñü íà íî÷ëåã. Ñ ñîñåäíåãî îñòðîâà ðàçäàâàëñÿ âîé Àñèòàðý. Êàê ÿ åãî ïîíèìàëà.   
Ïðîñíóâøèñü íà ðàññâåòå, ÿ âçëåòåëà ââåðõ è îòòóäà ïîñëàëà íà ñâîþ õèæèíó äâîéíîé Ôëýð Ýððîó. Ïîòîì, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ îò ýòîãî çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå, âåðíóëàñü íà äåðåâî è ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà îïÿòü çàñíóëà. 

- Âñòàâàé, ñîíÿ, - ïîçâàë ñíèçó ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ. ß íåîõîòíî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Ñóäÿ ïî ñîëíöó, ïðîñïàëà ÿ ÷àñ ïîëòîðà. - Äà âñòàâàé æå òû!   
ß óçíàëà ãîëîñ Íóðèêî.   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Íóðè? - ñîííî ñïðîñèëà ÿ, îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû íå ñâàëèòüñÿ, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü íà ñâî¸ì ëîæå ëèöîì ê îäíîìó èç ñèòèñýéñè.   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ñïðàøèâàåøü?! Ïîëòîðà ÷àñà íàçàä îò òâîåãî äîìà îñòàëàñü îäíà ïûëü, à òåáÿ íèãäå íåò! ×òî ìû äîëæíû äóìàòü?   
-×òî ÿ óøëà äîìîé… - ïî-òèõîìó ñíîâà çàñûïàÿ, ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ.   
-Èëè ÷òî òû ïîãèáëà, áàêà! Íåëüçÿ æå òàê ïóãàòü!   
-À âû ÷òî, áåñïîêîèëèñü, ÷òî ëè? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ… è òóò æå îá ýòîì ïîæàëåëà. Íóðèêî ïîòðÿñ äåðåâöå, íà êîòîðîì ÿ ëåæàëà (ñêðîìíûé áàîáàá â äâà îáõâàòà), ÿ, åñòåñòâåííî, ïîëåòåëà âíèç, ñýéñè ñãð¸á ìåíÿ çà øêèðêó, ïîäíÿë ñ çåìëè è âîñêëèêíóë:   
-Êîíå÷íî, áåñïîêîèëèñü! Ñ òîáîé âåäü è â ñàìîì äåëå ìîãëî ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòüñÿ!   
-×òî-òî õóæå ñòðÿõèâàíèÿ ñ äåðåâà íà çåìëþ?..   
-Íå ïðèäèðàéñÿ ê ìåëî÷àì! - äà, êóäà óæ ìåëî÷åå-òî… - Ìû òåáÿ âñå ïîëòîðà ÷àñà èùåì, Òèòèðè âîîáùå ñ óìà ñõîäèò! Õîðîøî åù¸, ÿ, â îòëè÷èå îò âñåõ, ïîíèìàþ æåíñêóþ ïñèõîëîãèþ è âû÷èñëèë, ãäå òåáÿ èñêàòü! - ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà áûëà ïðîèçíåñåíà ñ òàêèì èñêðåííèì âîçìóùåíèåì, ÷òî ïî ìíå íåâîëüíî ñïîëçëà êàïëÿ. - À îíà òóò, âèäèòå ëè, ñïèò!!   
ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà Íóðèêî î÷åíü òóñêëûì âçãëÿäîì è íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. Îí îòïóñòèë ìåíÿ è íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèë:   
-Íó è èç-çà ÷åãî òû â÷åðà ñ Òèòèðè ïîðóãàëàñü?   
-Êàê òû äîãàäàëñÿ?!   
-Äà âèäèøü ëè, êîãäà òåáÿ íèãäå íå îêàçàëîñü, îí ñïàë ñ ëèöà è ïðîèçí¸ñ: "Íàäåþñü, ýòî íå èç-çà â÷åðàøíåãî…" Äîãàäàòüñÿ áûëî íåñëîæíî. Íó ÷òî òàì ó âàñ?   
-À, íè÷åãî, - ìàõíóëà ÿ ðóêîé. - ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè ïðè÷¸ì.   
-Ñàì îí ñ÷èòàåò èíà÷å…   
-Îí, ÷òîá åãî, âñåãäà ñ÷èòàåò èíà÷å!! Êàìè ñàìà, âåäü òåïåðü åù¸ è îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ ïðèä¸òñÿ… - ìî¸ íàñòðîåíèå ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïàäàëî íàâñòðå÷ó àáñîëþòíîìó íóëþ. - Íóðè, íó ïî÷åìó ÿ ëþáëþ òàêîå ãëþ÷àùååñÿ ñóùåñòâî?!   
-Î÷åâèäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìà òàêàÿ, - ïðåäïîëîæèë Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè è íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòñòðàíèëñÿ. - Èëè, ìîæåò, ðàíüøå áûëà, - ïðèìèðèòåëüíî äîáàâèë îí. - Òàê ÷òî â÷åðà ïðîèçîøëî?   
-ß íå î÷åíü óäà÷íî ïîøóòèëà, çà ÷òî ñàìà è ïîñòðàäàëà. Íàäåþñü, Òèòèðè ïðèìåò èçâèíåíèÿ.   
-Ïî ãîëîñó ñëûøó, íåäîãîâàðèâàåøü. Ëàäíî, ìîë÷è, åñëè õî÷åøü. Ïîìî÷ü ÷åì ìîãó?   
-Ìîæåøü.   
-Î? - Íóðè óäèâë¸ííî íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåë. - ×åì?   
ß óëûáíóëàñü:   
- Ïîñòðîé, ïîæàëóéñòà, îòäåëüíûé äîìèê íà äâîèõ, íó, ìîæåò, òðîèõ. Ñåãîäíÿ ê íàì çàãëÿíåò Øîêà. 

-Âîò îíà, æèâàÿ è íåâðåäèìàÿ, - Íóðèêî õîòåë ñëåãêà ïîäòîëêíóòü ìåíÿ âïåð¸ä, íî, ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ, íå ðàññ÷èòàë, è â ðåçóëüòàòå ìîé ïîë¸ò îñòàíîâèë òîëüêî îêàçàâøèéñÿ íà ïóòè Òàñóêè (êàêîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Ê Òèòèðè ÷òî ëè, òðóäíî áûëî òîëêíóòü?). Ñèäÿ íà ïîâåðæåííîì áàíäèòå, â êîòîðîãî ÿ âðåçàëàñü ñî ñêîðîñòüþ, ëèøü íåìíîãî óñòóïàþùåé ñêîðîñòè ñâåòà, ÿ ðàäîñòíî ñäåëàëà ïîáåäíóþ ðàñïàëüöîâêó. Òàñóêè ïðîáóëüêàë ÷òî-òî íåâíÿòíîå.   
-Íåëüçÿ æå òàê øóòèòü, - óêîðèçíåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Êýéñóêý.   
-Áîëüøå íå áóäó! - ñ ÷åñòíûì ëèöîì ïîîáåùàëà ÿ, ïðî ñåáÿ äîáàâèâ: "ÒÀÊ íå áóäó". Òóò íàäî ìíîé íàâèñëà ãðîçíàÿ òåíü Òèòèðè. "Ïîíåñëàñü…" - íåîïðåäåë¸ííî ïîäóìàëà ÿ è, âèäÿ, ÷òî íèêòî ìåíÿ âûðó÷àòü íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ, íàîáîðîò, âñå, êðîìå Òàñóêè, ïî-òàðàêàíüè ðàñïîëçàþòñÿ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, ïëþíóëà è âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ñîñòîþ â îáùåñòâå "Ñïàñåíèÿ óòîïàþùèõ ñèëàìè ñàìèõ óòîïàþùèõ". Íå óñïåëî ãîëóáîâîëîñîå ÷óäî îòêðûòü ðîò, êàê ÿ áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèëà:   
-Áûëà íå ïðàâà, èñêðåííå ðàñêàèâàþñü. Ñåãîäíÿøíèé ðîçûãðûø âûøåë î÷åíü äóðàöêèì, â÷åðàøíèé - åù¸ õóæå. Ïðîñòèøü?   
-Òû òîæå äîëæíà ìåíÿ ïðîñòèòü… - ñåðü¸çíî íà÷àë îí.   
-ÇÀ ×ÒÎ?! - íå âûäåðæàâ, çàîðàëà ÿ.   
-ß ïîâ¸ë ñåáÿ íå ñëèøêîì òàêòè÷íî…   
-Òàñ'êè, âååð! Êóäà òû äåë òýññýí? - ÿ çàòðÿñëà ðûæåãî, ïî íåîñòîðîæíîñòè âûðóáèâ åãî óäàðîì ãîëîâîé îá çåìëþ. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî çäåñü ÷åãî-òî ìîæíî äîáèòüñÿ òîëüêî ìåòîäîì îáûñêà òðóïà, ÿ âåðíóëàñü ê Òèòèðè: - Ñëóøàé, òû, òû ïîâ¸ë ñåáÿ âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî!! Íå ñìåé èçâèíÿòüñÿ! - "…ñâîëî÷ü òàêàÿ!" - À òî óáüþ, íå ïîæàëåþ! - ß âñêî÷èëà ñ òåëà Òàñóêè è, âûñòàâèâ ïåðåä ñîáîé ñæàòûå êóëàêè, óñòàâèëàñü íà ìîíàõà. Îí íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. ß òèõî çàðû÷àëà. Îí ïîäêóïàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ò¸ïëûì êàðèì âçãëÿäîì:   
-ß è ïðàâäà âîëíîâàëñÿ.   
Íó-ó, à ÿ òîëüêî ðàçîçëèëàñü… Âîò âå÷íî ìåíÿ îáðóáàþò, íà ðîäó òàê, íàâåðíîå, íàïèñàíî.   
-Íó òåáÿ â òóìàí, íî äà, - òîëüêî è ìàõíóëà ÿ ðóêîé. Òèòèðè óëûáíóëñÿ óãîëêàìè ãóá. È òóò…   
-ÐÝÊÊÀ ÑÈÍÚÝÍ!!!   
Â òàêèå ìîìåíòû ÿ íåíàâèæó Òàñóêè. 

-Ïîìî÷ü, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, òåáå, - îáðàòèëñÿ êî ìíå íåçàìåòíî ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ íà ïîëå áèòâû Ìèöóêàêý.   
-Îòäîõíèòå, Äçþàí ñàí, - óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû ñåáÿ èñöåëÿÿ. - Èëè Òèòèðè âûëå÷èòå.   
-Íå íåäîîöåíèâàé ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè, íî äà, - ïîäàë ãîëîñ ñýéñè, íå òàê áûñòðî è êà÷åñòâåííî, íî âñ¸ æå î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèâøèéñÿ. - Äóìàþ, êîìó ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíà ïîìîùü, òàê ýòî Òàñóêè, íà íî äà.   
ß íà÷àëà âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àòü îáëàêà íà íåáå. Çðÿ ÿ åãî òàê, êîíå÷íî. À íå ôèã ïðåðûâàòü ìíå ìèëûå ñöåíêè, òåì áîëåå ïóò¸ì ìåíÿ æå ïîäæàðèâàíèÿ. Ó-ó, çàðàçà ðûæàÿ…   
-Ëàäíî, Ìèöóêàêý, íå óòðóæäàéñÿ. Ðèêàâýðè.   
-Ñêîëüêî æå â òåáå ñèëû… - íåâîëüíî ñîðâàëîñü ñ ãóá Ìèöóêàêý, êîãäà ïîðÿäêîì äî ýòîãî ïîêîöàííûé Òàñóêè òóò æå ïîäíÿëñÿ öåë¸õîíüêèì. Ñèëà, ñèëà - äà ïðè ÷¸ì òóò ÿ, ïðîñòî â Ñëýéåðñ ìàãèÿ, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ïîìîùíåå áóäåò. Ýòó áû ýíåðãèþ äà â ìèðíûõ öåëÿõ…   
-Îõ ÷¸ðò, ñîâñåì çàáûë! - õëîïíóë âäðóã ñåáÿ ïî ëáó "âîñêðåñøèé" áàíäèò. Ìû, âçäðîãíóâ, âñå íà íåãî óñòàâèëèñü. - Ìû æå ñåãîäíÿ Íàêàãî áü¸ì! - ó íàñ òðîèõ è ó ïîäîøåäøåãî Íóðèêî îòïàëè ÷åëþñòè. - Ðåáÿòà, íàâåðíîå, óæå ñîáðàëèñü! - Ïîäõâàòèâ òýññýí, ðûæèê ïîì÷àëñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê îñòðîâó ñýéðþóâöåâ.   
-Òàñóêè, òàì â ïðîëèâå..! - êðèêíóë åìó âñëåä Íóðèêî.   
-Ïîçæå, Íóðèêî, ïîçæå! - îòìàõíóëñÿ áàíäèò, èñ÷åçàÿ èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ.   
-… ñåãîäíÿ íîâàÿ ñòàÿ àêóë çàïëûëà… - áåñïîìîùíî çàêîí÷èë â ïóñòîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî ñèðåíåâîëîñûé ñýéñè. - Ìîî, äóáèíà òâåðäîëîáàÿ…   
-Íå ïåðåæèâàé, Íóðè, - ïîõëîïàëà ÿ åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. - Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü çíà÷èò, ÷òî íà îáåä ó îáîèõ îñòðîâîâ áóäåò ñâåæåå àêóëüå ôèëå. Ìåíÿ áîëüøå çàáîòèò ïðîåêò: "Áèòü Íàêàãî".   
-Êàê áû èõ ñàìèõ íå ïîðóáàëè â ìåëêóþ ðèñèíó, íî äà, - ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì çàìåòèë Òèòèðè. Äàæå åñëè â "ðåáÿò" âõîäÿò âñå çäåñü îòñóòñòâóþùèå, íî äà.   
-Âñå íå âñå, à îñíîâàòåëüíàÿ ÷àñòü - òî÷íî, - ìðà÷íî ïîäûòîæèë Íóðèêî. - À âîçãëàâëÿåò èõ íàø Òàìà òÿí, êîòîðîìó íå òåðïèòñÿ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ëè÷íîé æèçíüþ ïîäðóãè ñâîåé æåíû.   
-Îíà óæå äàâíî è åãî ïîäðóãà, - ìàøèíàëüíî ïîïðàâèëà ÿ, â òî æå âðåìÿ ÿðêî ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå ðåàêöèþ Íàêàãî íà ïîïûòêó ñ íèì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Îäíî äåëî - Ìèàêà, ïóñòü äàæå ñ ëåêöèåé, è ñîâñåì äðóãîå - áàíäà Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè, çàêëÿòûõ âðàãîâ â íå òàêîì óæ è äàâíåì ïðîøëîì. Ýé, ýé, ýé, ïëàíèðîâàëîñü, ÷òî îíè â ýòîì èçìåðåíèè âñå ïðîáëåìû ðåøàò ìèðíûì ïóò¸ì, à íå ïîóáèâàâ äðóã äðóãà!.. ×òî ÿ ñêàæó Òàèèöóêóí?! "Íó… òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü…"?! Äà îíà ñ ìåíÿ ãîëîâó ñíèìåò è áóäåò àáñîëþòíî ïðàâà! ß çà íåé äåñÿòü âå÷íîñòåé õîäèëà íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåäñòàâèòü åé ñýéñè â ãðîáàõ. - Íàì òîæå íàäî íà îñòðîâ Ñýéðþó, - âñëóõ çàâåðøèëà ÿ ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ.   
Òèòèðè êèâíóë, ðàññòèëàÿ êýñà. ß âñïîìíèëà:   
-Îé, äà, Ìèöóêàêý, Íóðèêî òåáå êîå-÷òî ïîêàçàòü äîëæåí. - Ñëàâà Ñóäçàêó, Íóðè ìåíÿ ïîíÿë ìãíîâåííî è, íåñìîòðÿ íà çàáîòó î òîâàðèùàõ-êàìèêàäçý, ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå. - Äóìàþ, ìû ñ Òèòèðè ñàìè ñïðàâèìñÿ.   
-Ýòî ÷òî æå, âû â îäíîì ïëàùå ïåðåíîñèòüñÿ áóäåòå? - íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò ïîäêîëêè Íóðè. ß ñäåëàëà ëèöî, çàñòàâëÿþùåå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî â òî÷êå ïðèáûòèÿ Òèòèðè âûëåçåò èç ïëàùà ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû â ãóáíîé ïîìàäå. Íàä Ìèöóêàêý çàâèñëà êàïëÿ, ñèðåíåâîëîñûé ïðèêîëèñò óõìûëüíóëñÿ Òèòèðè, Òèòèðè, ïî ìåðå äîõîäà äî íåãî ãðîçÿùåé åìó ïåðñïåêòèâû, óäóøëèâî ïîêðàñíåë. ß âûäåðæàëà ïàóçó, à ïîòîì ñêàçàëà:   
-Äà íå, ÿ, ïîæàëóé, ñâîèì õîäîì, íà íî äà. - È, ïîñëàâ òðîèöå âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé, èñ÷åçëà. 

Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà òàêîâà: â òð¸õ øàãàõ îò Þèíîãî äîìà ñòîÿë ñî ñïîêîéíûì ëèöîì Íàêàãî, âîêðóã íåãî ñî çâåðñêèìè ðîæàìè âûñòðîèëèñü ñóäçàêîâöû, à èìåííî: Òàêà, Êýéñóêý (îáà ñìîòðåëèñü çäåñü íå ê ìåñòó, ïîñêîëüêó â ÷èñëî èõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé âõîäèë è Òýöóÿ), Òàñóêè, Êîäçè è Àìèáîñè (êîòîðûé ñìîòðåëñÿ åù¸ áîëåå íå ê ìåñòó, ïîñêîëüêó áûë íå òîëüêî áðàòîì Ñóáîñè, íî è Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè â ïðèäà÷ó). Ñóäÿ ïî åäâà çàìåòíîé óñìåøêå â ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ ñ¸ãóíà Êóòîî, îí òîæå îöåíèë èðîíèþ. Ïÿòåðî òîâàðèùåé íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ äîïðàøèâàëè êðàñàâöà ïî òåìå: "Þè è îòíîøåíèå ê íåé". Íàêàãî ñòîÿë èç óãëà â óãîë è ìîë÷àë, êàê ðûáà îá ë¸ä.   
Íà òîé æå âåòêå òîãî æå äåðåâà, â ïÿòè ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò ìåíÿ, òàê ÷òî ìîÿ ïðè÷¸ñêà óñòðåìèëàñü ââåðõ, ê ñîëíöó, âîçíèê Òèòèðè.   
-¨ïðñò, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî íå ñïèõíóë, - òèõî ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ âîëîñû.   
-ß íå íàðî÷íî, íî äà.   
-Íàäåþñü. - Îïÿòü ó ìåíÿ ïîøëà ñèíõðîíèçàöèÿ, Åâàíãåëèîí êàêîé-òî, ÷åññëîâî.   
-Îòâåòü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî òû íà ýòîò ðàç çàäóìàë! - îñîáåííî ãðîìêî ïîòðåáîâàë Òàêà. - Ìû áîëüøå íå ïîçâîëèì òåáå ñ íåé íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü!   
Íàêàãî ïðîäîëæàë ìîë÷àòü.   
- Äà-, äà, - ïîääåðæàë åãî Òàñóêè.- Ðóêè ïðî÷ü îò ïîäðóãè Ìèàêè! Êûø îò íå¸, åñëè òîëüêî òû æåíèòüñÿ íå ñîáðàëñÿ!   
"Âîò ùàñ îí èõ è óáü¸ò…" - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîë÷àùåãî áëîíäèíà.   
- Íà íî äàà… - ïðîøåïòàë ðÿäîì Òèòèðè.   
Íî òóò äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è èç äîìà âûãëÿíóëà Þè.   
- ×òî çà øóì? - íåäîâîëüíî ñïðîñèëà îíà. Çàìåòèâ ðîäíîãî ñ¸ãóíà, îáðàòèëàñü ê íåìó: - ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Íàêàãî, ÷òî âû òóò äåëàåòå?   
Íå ïðîðîíèâøèé íè ñëîâà íà äîïðîñå äî ýòîãî Íàêàãî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ æðèöó è ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë:   
- Äà âîò, ø¸ë äåëàòü òåáå ïðåäëîæåíèå, íî çäåñü ðàçâå íîðìàëüíî ïðîéä¸øü…   
Ïÿòåðî äîïðàøèâàþùèõ õîðîì ãðîõíóëèñü íà çåìëþ, ñëàáî ïîä¸ðãèâàÿ êîíå÷íîñòÿìè, ìû ñ Òèòèðè ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëèñü ñ âåòêè, îí - îò øîêà, ÿ - îò ñìåõà. Þè æå ïîêàçàëà ñåáÿ èñòèííîé Ñýéðþó íî ìèêî. Îïðàâèâøèñü â ðåêîðäíûå ïîëìèíóòû, îíà øèðå îòêðûëà äâåðü, áðîñèëà Íàêàãî, íå óñòóïàÿ åìó â ñïîêîéñòâèè: "Çàõîäè" è çàõëîïíóëà òó æå äâåðü ïåðåä íîñîì ïîìàëåíüêó ïðèõîäÿùèõ â ñåáÿ çðèòåëåé. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü âûõâàòèòü âååðà è çàñêàíäèðîâàòü: "Þ-è-òÿí! Þ-è-òÿí! Ìî-ëî-äåö! Òàê-äåð-æàòü!"   
- Íó, êàæåòñÿ, ñìåðòîóáèéñòâà ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò, - âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîãîâîðèëà ÿ. - Çàáèðàé "âåëèêîëåïíóþ ïÿò¸ðêó", ó ìåíÿ åù¸ äåëà.   
Ñïðûãíóâ ñ äåðåâà è ïîìàõàâ ïÿòåðûì àêòèâèñòàì, ÿ âûòàùèëà èç êàðìàíà äæèíñîâ íåáîëüøîé ëèñòî÷åê ñ îáúÿâëåíèåì, ïî âîçìîæíîñòè òèõî ïîäîøëà ê îêíó äîìèêà, ãäå óåäèíèëàñü ïàðî÷êà, ïðèëåïèëà ëèñòîê òåêñòîì âíóòðü è ïîñòó÷àëà. Ïîäîøåäøèå Íàêàãî è Þè ìîãëè ÷åðåç ìóòíîå, èçãîòîâëåííîå ìåòîäîì "ìîëíèÿ-â-ïåñîê" ñòåêëî ïðî÷åñòü ñëåäóþùåå ñîîáùåíèå:   
"Ïðåäëàãàþ óñòðîèòü ñâàäüáó ïîñëåçàâòðà âå÷åðîì (çà äâà äíÿ âñå êàê ðàç îòîéäóò îò íîâîñòè). Î ñâÿùåííèêå ïîçàáî÷óñü. Åñëè â áëèæàéøèå äåñÿòü ìèíóò íèêòî èç âàñ íå âûñêî÷èò ñ âîïëÿìè ïðîòåñòà, áóäó ñ÷èòàòü ýòî ñîãëàñèåì. 

L~" 

×åñòíî ïðîæäàâ äåñÿòü ìèíóò çà ñòâîëîì äåðåâà (íó ìàëî ëè êàê ó íèõ ñ ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà), ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè Ñîè.   
Ìî¸ ëèöî åé âñ¸ ñêàçàëî.   
- Óæå?.. - ãîëîñ âîèòåëüíèöû âñ¸-òàêè äðîãíóë. ß êèâíóëà. - ß òàê è çíàëà!.. Åù¸ òîãäà…   
ß ìîë÷à ñåëà ðÿäîì.   
-Êàêàÿ èç òåáÿ ïîääåðæêà, - êðèâî óëûáíóëàñü Ñîè. - Òû æå îáåèìè ðóêàìè çà.   
-Íî ìû æå âñ¸ ðàâíî âðîäå áû íåìíîæêî ïîäðóæèëèñü…   
-Íåìíîæêî. Íî òû ëó÷øå óéäè.   
-Óøëà. - Ïîðûâ âåòðà äîí¸ñ äî ìåíÿ èçóìë¸ííî-ñ÷àñòëèâûé âûäîõ: "Øîêà!.." Ìíå ñòàëî ÷óòü ëó÷øå. ×óòü. 

ß ïðîñíóëàñü íåçàäîëãî äî ðàññâåòà, ñ íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Òèòèðè åù¸ ñïèò. Â ÷¸ì æå òîãäà ïðèêîë, åñëè òàê, à? Ïîòîì ÿ âåðíóëàñü ê ðàçáóäèâøåìó ìåíÿ îùóùåíèþ: ìíå áûëî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî òåïëî. Î÷åíü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî. Òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî…   
Äèêî ïîêðàñíåâ, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Òèòèðè îáíÿë ìåíÿ âî ñíå, è ñåé÷àñ ÿ ëåæó, ñïàñèáî åù¸, ÷òî íå âïëîòíóþ ê íåìó, â êîëüöå åãî ðóê. Íà ìîåé ãîëîâå ìåäëåííî ìíîæèëèñü êðåñòèêè.   
Òèòèðè îòêðûë ãëàç è, óëûáíóâøèñü, ïîäìèãíóë ìíå.   
- Àõ òû… - çàäîõíóâøèñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ, ÿ ïîøëà ïÿòíàìè.   
- ß áûë ïðàâ, òåáÿ ýòî âñ¸-òàêè ñàìó ñìóùàåò, - íåãðîìêî çàìåòèë îí.   
Ø¸ïîòîì ÿ íà÷àëà èçëàãàòü ñýéñè âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ î í¸ì äóìàþ, â àëôàâèòíîì ïîðÿäêå. Íà áóêâå "Ì" ("ìàíüÿê") íàä íàìè íàâèñ çàðäåâøèéñÿ Íóðèêî, óáèòûì ø¸ïîòîì âîïðîñèâøèé:   
-×òî âû òóò äåëàåòå, èçâðàùåíöû?!   
-À ÷òî, íåçàìåòíî? - ìãíîâåííî ñðåàãèðîâàëà ÿ, ïàðó ðàç õëîïíóâ ðåñíèöàìè.   
-Âîò ùà âûáðîøó îáîèõ, òîãäà åù¸ çàìåòíåå áóäåò, - ïðèãðîçèë Íóðè. - Òèòèðè, óæ îò òåáÿ-òî íå îæèäàë!   
-×åãî òû íå îæèäàë? ×òî ó Òèòèðè ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü êîãäà-íèáóäü áóäåò? - ñúÿçâèëà ÿ.   
-Ëèíà òÿí, îäíàæäû òû ó ìåíÿ äîøóòèøüñÿ, - ïîîáåùàë "îòäåë íðàâîâ". - Òàê, ÿ ïîêà óäàëÿþñü, íî ïðè ïåðâîì æå ñòðàííîì çâóêå âû îáà ïîëåòèòå ñìîòðåòü îñòðîâ Ãýíáó.   
-Âîò áëþñòèòåëü íðàâñòâåííîñòè, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ â ñïèíó Íóðèêî.   
Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ìû èãðàëè â ãëÿäåëêè. Ïåðâûì íå âûäåðæàë îí (^-^), ïðîèçíåñÿ:   
-Ìîæíî óáðàòü ðóêè?   
-Ëåæàòü! - ìñòèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà ÿ. - Ñàì íàïðîñèëñÿ. ×òîá ÿ äà óïóñòèëà òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü… - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ÿ îáíÿëà åãî çà òàëèþ, çàðûëàñü íîñîì â ðóáàøêó íà ãðóäè è áëàãîïîëó÷íî óñíóëà åù¸ íà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. 

Ñëåäóþùèå ïîëòîðà äíÿ ïðîøëè, êàê â òóìàíå. Ðåçêî óâåëè÷èëîñü êîëè÷åñòâî èñòåðèê íà îáîèõ îñòðîâàõ. Òîìî îòïàèâàëè ñîîáùà. Ñóáîñè ïðèøëîñü ñêðóòèòü åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè ðþóñýéñóÿìè. Ñîè _ïðîïàëà_. Ïðîèñêàâ å¸ ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå ýòè ïîëòîðà äíÿ (äà ãäå, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè, çäåñü ìîæíî íà ñòîëüêî ñïðÿòàòüñÿ?!) è íå íàéäÿ, ÿ òîëüêî è ìîãëà òèõî ìîíîòîííî áóáíèòü:   
- Íî äà, íî äà, íî äà, íî äà, íî äà…   
Òèòèðè (!), êîòîðîãî ýòî äîñòàëî(!), çàìåòèë:   
- Ãîâîðè óæ ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå, íî äà.   
Íå ñòàâ åìó óêàçûâàòü, ÷òî ñàì-òî îí òîëüêî ýòî è ãîâîðèò, ÿ âîçðàçèëà:   
- À ýòî è åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå - ïðè õîðîøåì ïåðåâîäå.   
Ïðåä÷óâñòâóÿ íåäîáðîå, îí îñâåäîìèëñÿ:   
- Ïðè êàêîì ýòî ïåðåâîäå, íî äà?   
- Ïðè õîðîøåì, - ïîâòîðèëà ÿ. - Íàñ õëåáîì íå êîðìè, äàé "íî äà" ïîïåðåâîäèòü. Â àíãëèéñêîé ëèöåíçèè ýòî "you know", âåðíåå "yknow", "çíàåøü ëè". Â ôàíàòñêîì ðóññêîì âàðèàíòå - "îäíàêî", òàê ÷òî ó íàñ âñÿ ×óêîòêà - îäíè òû. À åù¸ åñòü âàðèàíò ëè÷íî ìîé, ïðèøåäøèé â ïðèïàäêå îñîáî âåñ¸ëîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, - "òâîþ ìàòü". Âîò èìåííî ýòî ÿ ñåé÷àñ è ãîâîðþ.   
Ñîëíöå çàñëîíèëà êàïëÿ, íàâèñøàÿ íàä ãîëîâîé Òèòèðè.   
- Íî äàà… - ïðîòÿíóë îí.   
- Îäíîçíà÷íî, - êèâíóëà ÿ. 

Ïîäëîæèâ Þè áîìá… ñâèíü… òüôó òû, ïîäâåíå÷íîå ïëàòüå (ìîé ñ Òàèèöóêóí ïîäàðîê, ñøèòî ïî òðàäèöèÿì òîãî ñàìîãî èñòðåáë¸ííîãî ïëåìåíè Õèí, èç êîòîðîãî ïðîèñõîäèë Íàêàãî. Òàê ÷òî ýòî è åìó ïîäàðîê. Åñëè âû óëîâèëè çëîáíûé òîí ôðàçû, ìû ñ âàìè ìûñëèì ïîõîæå), ÿ îáåðíóëàñü è ÷óòü íå ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Ñîè.   
-Ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàëà îíà.   
-Òû ãäå áûëà! - ñðàçó æå íàïóñòèëàñü ÿ íà íå¸, ñàìà æå ìûñëåííî îòâåòèëà: "Ïèâî ïèëà" è ñàìà æå âïàëà â êàïëþ. - ß òåáÿ áîëüøå ñóòîê èùó! - ïðîäîëæèëà ÿ óæå ñ ìåíüøèì àïëîìáîì.   
-Ïîñèäåëà, ïîäóìàëà, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ñýéðþó ñýéñè, ãîëîñ êàê-òî ñáàâëÿë æåëàíèå ðàññïðàøèâàòü äàëüøå. - Òîìî ñêàçàë, ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì.   
-Äà.   
-Ãäå?   
-Çäåñü. Ñìîòðè ìíå, áåç ôîêóñîâ.   
-ß íå îïóùóñü äî òàêîãî óðîâíÿ, Ëèíà.   
-ß ïîìíþ òâîè ôðàçû íàñ÷¸ò ðàçðûâàíèÿ íà êëî÷êè. Ó÷òè, íè÷åãî òàêîå ìíå ñìåøíûì íå ïîêàæåòñÿ.   
-Óñïîêîéñÿ. Íè÷åãî òàêîãî è íå áóäåò.   
-Î÷åíü íà ýòî íàäåþñü. 

Ñâàäüáà ïðîøëà íîðìàëüíî, âûïèñàííûé ìíîé èç ßïîíèè ñâÿùåííèê äèêî îçèðàëñÿ, íî ïîæåíèë, Íàêàãî, ãëÿäÿ íà Þèíî ïëàòüå, ãëþ÷èëñÿ (^_____^), íî æåíèëñÿ, Þè âíóòðåííå æóòêî íåðâíè÷àëà, íî íèêàê íå ïîêàçûâàëà. Íà ïàðó ñìîòðåëè ñî ñìåøàííûìè ÷óâñòâàìè, èñêðåííå ðàäîâàëàñü, ïî-ìîåìó, òîëüêî ÿ… è êîìïàíèÿ ñóäçàêîâñêèõ àëêîãîëèêîâ. Òîëüêî îíè ðàäîâàëèñü ÷èñòî ïîâîäó îòìåòèòü. Äà, äà, äà, ñëåäóÿ äðåâíåêèòàéñêîé, à òàêæå ñîâðåìåííûì ÿïîíñêîé è ðóññêîé òðàäèöèè, íà ñâàäüáå âñå ïåðåïèëèñü. Îòâåòñòâåííû çà ýòî, êîíå÷íî, áûëè íàøè áàíäèòû, ñàìè íàõëåñòàâøèåñÿ è äðóãèõ íå çàáûâøèå. Â ðåçóëüòàòå íàâåñåëå áûëè âñå ïîãîëîâíî, à ñàì Òàñóêè óïèëñÿ äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ÷òî òîëüêî è ìîã êðè÷àòü: "Ãîðüêî!", ïðè÷¸ì íà îäíîì äûõàíèè è áåç îñòàíîâêè, âîò òàê:   
- Ãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêîãîðüêî!..   
Ìîëîäûå, òàêîé àòàêè ïðîñòî íå âûäåðæèâàâøèå, ïî-òèõîìó íà÷èíàëè çàêèïàòü, ãëàçà Íàêàãî çàñèÿëè ÷èñòûì ñâåòîì æàæäû óáèéñòâà, è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ðûæåãî íàäî óâîäèòü, ïîêà íå ïîçäíî. Áûëî ïîíàäåÿëàñü íà Êîäçè - íî îí óæå ëåæàë ïîä ñòîëîì, áåçó÷àñòíûé êî âñåìó ìèðó, òàê ÷òî çàäà÷à âíîâü ëîæèëàñü íà ìîè õðóïêèå ïëå÷è. Ïîæàâ èìè, ÿ ñãðàáàñòàëà êëûêàñòèêà è ñî ñëîâàìè: "Ïîøëè, Òàñó òÿí, òåáå óæå õâàòèò" ïîâåëà óïèðàþùåãîñÿ åãî â îáùàãó íà ñîñåäíåì îñòðîâå. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ äîëæíà áûòü áëàãîäàðíà Òàñóêè: åñëè áû ìíå íå ïðèøëîñü åãî óâîäèòü, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà áû, êàê, íà áåãó îòèðàÿ ãëàçà, êóäà-òî â òåìíîòó áðîñèëàñü Ñîè. Ïîäóìàâ íå÷òî, ÷òî â öåëîì ïåðåâîäèëîñü êàê: "!@#$%^ íî äà", ÿ ïîçâàëà íàõîäèâøåãîñÿ íåïîäàë¸êó Òèòèðè, ñ íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì îòìåòèâ ë¸ãêèé ðóìÿíåö íà åãî ùåêàõ ïîä ìàñêîé.   
- Ñ Ñîè èñòåðèêà, - õìóðî áðîñèëà ÿ. - Òû ïñèõîëîã, òû è ðàçáåðèñü. Îíà òóäà ïîøëà.   
- Õàé íî äà. - Íó, ÿçûê ó íåãî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå çàïëåòàëñÿ.   
Åäâà Òèòèðè èñ÷åç â íî÷è âñëåä çà Ñîè, à ÿ âçâàëèëà íà ñåáÿ òÿæêóþ íîøó, èìåíóåìóþ õðàïÿùèé Òàñóêè, êî ìíå âäðóã ïðèøëà ñâåòëàÿ ìûñëü. Áûñòðî çàéäÿ ñî ñïÿùèì áàíäèòîì çà äåðåâüÿ, ÿ, ñêðåñòèâ ïàëüöû íàñ÷¸ò ïðèöåëüíîñòè, ïîïóòíûì Ðýé Âèíãîì îòïðàâèëà åãî â îáùàãó, à ñàìà ïåðåíåñëàñü ïðÿìî ê Ñîè.   
- Êàýí, ìèëàÿ, - áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèëà ÿ. - Ó ìåíÿ ìàëî âðåìåíè, çàïîìèíàé ñðàçó. Ñåé÷àñ òåáÿ ïðèä¸ò óòåøàòü Òèòèðè, îí òèïà øòàòíàÿ æèëåòêà äëÿ ïëàêàíüÿ, òàê âîò, ñïðîñè åãî ïîæàëóéñòà, ïî÷åìó îí íîñèò ìàñêó è îòêóäà ó íåãî øðàì. ÏÎÆÀËÓÉÑÒÀ! - ÿ óñëûøàëà ïî÷òè òâ¸ðäûå øàãè Òèòèðè. - Íó ëàäíî, ÿ ïîøëà! Óäà÷è!   
È, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ñîè ïîíÿëà ìîþ ñáèâ÷èâóþ ðå÷ü, ÿ âåðíóëàñü ê çàñòîëüþ.   
Ê ñåðåäèíå íî÷è âñå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçîøëèñü, åù¸ ðàíüøå ïðîïàëè ÷åòûðå æåíàòûå ïàðî÷êè (Íàêàãî è Þè, Ìèàêà è Òàêà, Õîòîõîðè è Õîîêè, Ìèöóêàêý è Øîêà). Òàñóêè ÿ ñëåòàëà óëîæèëà, íå âñþ æå íî÷ü åìó êóêîâàòü ãîëîâîé â ïåñêå ó äâåðåé îáùàãè, êóäà îòïðàâèë åãî ìîé Ðýé Âèíã. Óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî Òèòèðè åù¸ íå âåðíóëñÿ, ÿ ìèðíî ïîáðåëà äîìîé, ïî äîðîãå "çàòêíóâ óøè" è "çàêðûâ ãëàçà", ïîñêîëüêó àóðû ñåãîäíÿ ñâåòèëèñü ôîíàðÿìè, è ñòîðîí ñ ïÿòè ðàçäàâàëèñü âëàæíûå âçäîõè. Ñîòâîðèâ äîìà Ëàéòèíã, ÿ äîñòàëà òåòðàäêó è íà÷àëà óâëå÷¸ííî å¸ èñïèñûâàòü, îáðàùàÿ íà îêðóæàþùåå ìåíÿ âíèìàíèÿ íå áîëüøå, ÷åì â ñòåëüêó ïüÿíûé Êîäçè. 

Äåíü óæå ïåðåâàëèë çà ïîëäåíü, êîãäà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ÷ü¸-òî ïðèñóòñòâèå, íà ñâåò Áîæèé â îäíîé ôóòáîëêå (ñ êðóïíîé íàäïèñüþ íà ðóññêîì: "Õî÷åøü ñòàòü Áîãîì?" àëûì, è ïîä ýòèì, òîæå êðóïíî è òîæå ïî-ðóññêè: "Ñïðîñè, ÊÀÊÎÂÎ ìíå!!!" ÷¸ðíûì) âûáðàëàñü îïóõøàÿ ñî ñíà è ë¸ãêîãî ïîõìåëüÿ ÿ. À ìîæåò, è íå òàêîãî óæ ë¸ãêîãî: "÷ü¸-òî" ïðèñóòñòâèå áûëî î÷åíü ìÿãêî ñêàçàíî, ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿëà ïëîòíî ñáèòàÿ ãðóïïà õîëîñòûõ ñóäçàêîâöåâ (èñêëþ÷àÿ Òèòèðè, íî âêëþ÷àÿ Òèðèêî - íó êàêîé èçâåðã åãî âûòàùèë?!) âî ãëàâå ñ Íóðèêî. Ìå÷òàÿ òîëüêî äîáðàòüñÿ äî õîëîäíîé âîäû è áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü ïîïðàâèòü øóõåð íà ãîëîâå, ÿ òóïî ïÿëèëàñü íà ãðîáîâî ìîë÷àùóþ ãðóïïó, â óïîð íå âðóáàÿñü, ÷åãî èì îò ìåíÿ íóæíî.   
- Îõà¸, - íàêîíåö âûäàâèëà ÿ. "Ìîë÷àíèå ÿãíÿò" íàðóøèë âñ¸ òîò æå Íóðèêî, Î×ÅÍÜ ñåðü¸çíûì ãîëîñîì, íå ñâîäÿ ñ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäà, ñïðîñèâøèé:   
- Ëèíà, ñêàæè íàì, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷åñòíî - ãäå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷åâàë Òèòèðè?   
×åðåç ñåêóíäó, êîãäà äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó, ÿ ãðîõíóëàñü íà çåìëþ, íå çàáûâ, ïðàâäà, íàòÿíóòü ôóòáîëêó äî êîëåí.   
- ÒÛ ×ÒÎ ÎÁÎ ÌÍÅ ÄÓÌÀÅØÜ, ×ÒÎÁ ÒÅÁß ÏÐÈÏÎÄÍßËÎ ÄÀ ØË¨ÏÍÓËÎ?! - çàîðàëà ÿ âñêàêèâàÿ, ïîòîì êàðòèííûì æåñòîì ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü ñâîåé õèæèíêè. - Ïîæàëóéñòà, îáûñêèâàéòå! Íåòó åãî çäåñü è íå áûëî!   
- Íå íåðâíè÷àé òû òàê! - ñ êàïëåé ïðîèçí¸ñ Íóðè. - À ÷òî åù¸ ïî òâîåìó ïîâåäåíèþ äóìàòü, à? Êîíå÷íî, èãðà èãðîé, íî âåäü îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íî÷åâàòü íå ïðèø¸ë… Êàìèñàìà, åñëè îí íå çäåñü, òî ãäå?!   
Íó, ÿ-òî çíàëà ^-^ . Íî çà÷åì æå ìíå ÷åëîâåêà ïîäñòàâëÿòü?   
- Èùèòå, èùèòå, - ìàõíóëà ÿ ðóêîé. - À ÿ óìûâàòüñÿ ïîéäó.   
Òàê ìû âñå è ïîñòóïèëè.   
Âîçâðàùàÿñü èç êóïàëüíè è îòæèìàÿ íà õîäó âîëîñû, ÿ ñíîâà ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Íóðèêî.   
-Òû çíàåøü, ãäå Òèòèðè! - îáâèíÿþùèì òîíîì ñðàçó íà÷àë îí.   
-Íó è? - ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ. Îí, âèäèìî, îæèäàâøèé, ÷òî ÿ áóäó îòðèöàòü, çàìîë÷àë, ïîòîì íåóâåðåííî ïðîãîâîðèë:   
-Òàê ñêàæè…   
-À çà÷åì? - òàê æå ñïîêîéíî ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. - Ñïàñàòü åìó íèêîãî íå íóæíî, íàñ÷¸ò åãî ëè÷íîé æèçíè óæå ðàçîáðàëèñü - ÿ íè ïðè ÷¸ì. Ïîíèìàþ, ñêó÷íî, õîòü êàêîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå. Íî ÿ âàì åãî îáëîìàþ, èç ñâîåé ïðèðîäíîé âðåäíîñòè.   
-×òî æå òàì òàêîå ñ Òèòèðè?! - â óæàñå ïðîøåïòàë Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè.   
Ìíå, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ýòî òîæå áûëî íåìíîãî èíòåðåñíî. Ïîýòîìó, ñäåëàâ Íóðè ðó÷êîé, ÿ ïåðåíåñëàñü, îðèåíòèðóÿñü ïî àóðå Ñîè.   
Áëèí, îíè òàì æå, ãäå â÷åðà, è îñòàëèñü. Àõ äà, ñêëåðîç, êóäà æå èì åù¸ èäòè? Ñëåäóÿ ïðèâû÷êå ìèëûõ âîñïèòàííûõ äåâî÷åê, ÿ íà öûïî÷êàõ ïîäîáðàëàñü ïîáëèæå, ÷òîáû ïîäñëóøàòü.   
Òèòèðè èçâèíÿëñÿ. Áëÿì-áëÿì-áëÿì. Âåñü âîïðîñ, çà ÷òî? Ìîÿ óëûáêà ìåäëåííî ðàñïîëçàëàñü çà óøè, ãðîçÿ ñîìêíóòüñÿ íà çàòûëêå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî ôîðìóëèðîâêè, êèëîìåòðà íà äâà óâîäÿùèå îò ñóòè, Ñîè åãî âñ¸-òàêè… õå-õå. Ìîëîäåö, Êàýí, ÿ â òåáÿ âåðèëà.   
-… òàêîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè.   
-Îäíàêî, Òèòèðè ñàí, ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òîáû âû î÷åíü ñîïðîòèâëÿëèñü, êîãäà ÿ ëèøàëà âàñ íåâèííîñòè. - Ñîè âåñåëèëàñü âîâñþ. Éåñ! Äâóõ çàéöåâ ðàçîì. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, êñòàòè, ðåàêöèþ Òèòèðè íà ôðàçó âèøíåâîëîñîé âîèòåëüíèöû.   
-Ìû â÷åðà áûëè íå ñîâñåì òðåçâû…   
-Òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü? - ñëåäóþùèì ïîäîáíûì âîïðîñîì îíà åãî â ãðîá âãîíèò. ß ïðÿì ñàìà óäèâëÿþñü, êàê îïàñíî ñî ìíîé îáùàòüñÿ.   
-Äåëî íå â ýòîì! - óæå â òèõîì îò÷àÿíèè âîñêëèêíóë Òèòèðè.   
-À âñ¸-òàêè?..   
Òðåñê âåòîê ïîêàçàë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ïîëå áîÿ îñòàëîñü çà Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè.   
Âûéäÿ èç çàñàäû, ÿ ñêëîíèëàñü â ïîêëîíå:   
- Êàýí ñàí, âû íåîòðàçèìû!   
Ñîè, â òîì æå ïëàòüå, ÷òî è íàêàíóíå, íî ñ ðàñïóùåííûìè âîëîñàìè, åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáíóëàñü è áåçóñïåøíî îáûñêàëà ñåáÿ íà ïðåäìåò ãðåáåøêà.   
-Íà, - ïîäàëà ÿ åãî åé.   
-À òû óæå íå î÷åíü-òî ñêðûâàåøü ñèëó, - çàìåòèëà îíà, íå òîðîïÿñü ðàñ÷¸ñûâàÿ ò¸ìíûå ïðÿäè.   
-Îòêðîþ áîëüøóþ òàéíó - ÿ ñêîðî óõîæó.   
-Íåóæòî ðàññâåòíûå òåëåïîðòàöèè íàêîíåö óäàþòñÿ, Ëèíà êàìè? - ñ èðîíèåé ñïðîñèëà Ñîè.   
-ß çàâòðà íà çàêàòå óõîæó.   
-Ëèíà, Ëèíà, - îíà óêîðèçíåííî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.   
-×òî Ëèíà? Ëèíà òóò íàâñåãäà îñòàòüñÿ íèêàê íå ìîæåò, ó Ëèíû äîì ñîâñåì íå çäåñü!   
-Ó íàñ òîæå. ×òî ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ îñòðîâàìè, êîãäà òû óéä¸øü?   
-Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ. Âàñ ñþäà îòïðàâèëà ñ ñîãëàñèÿ ×åòûð¸õ Áîãîâ Òàèèöóêóí, îíà âñ¸ äàëüøå ðàñõë¸áûâàòü è áóäåò. - ß ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó, êóäà ðåòèðîâàëñÿ Òèòèðè. - À òû, ÿ ñìîòðþ, âðåìåíè äàðîì íå òåðÿåøü.   
Ñîè îçàäà÷åííî âçãëÿíóëà íà ìåíÿ:   
-Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî, ïîñëå òâîèõ â÷åðàøíèõ ñîâåòîâ, ðåâíîâàòü òû êàê-òî ïðàâà íå èìååøü? Åñëè óæ íà òî ïîøëî, ýòî ÌÍÅ åñòü çà ÷òî íà òåáÿ çëèòüñÿ.   
-Åñòü. È ÷òî, çëèøüñÿ? - ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàëà ÿ, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ãîòîâÿñü ê îòñòóïëåíèþ.   
-Íåò.   
-Ôüþóóó… Îé. Ìàñàêà?..   
-Èäè òû. Íè â êîãî ÿ íå âëþáèëàñü, - ñêðèâèëàñü äåâóøêà. ß èçîáðàçèëà ïðèõîä â ñåáÿ ïîñëå ñåðäå÷íîãî ïðèñòóïà. - Õîòÿ… - âûðàæåíèå å¸ ëèöà ñìÿã÷èëîñü. - ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû â í¸ì íàøëà. - Ìû ïîìîë÷àëè, êàæäûé äóìàë î ñâî¸ì, Ñîè ÿâíî çàíèìàëàñü ñðàâíèòåëüíûì àíàëèçîì. - Îí ïîõîæ íà Íàêàãî ñàìà, - íàêîíåö èçðåêëà îíà.   
-Òû çíàåøü, - ñ ñîìíåíèåì îòâåòèëà ÿ, - ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî èìåííî ýòî ÿ â í¸ì íàøëà.   
-Ãèêó! Áàêà, ÿ íå îá ýòîì ãîâîðþ!   
-ß çíàþ, - çàñìåÿëàñü ÿ. - Ëþáëþ ïðîñòî öåïëÿòüñÿ ê ñëîâàì. Íî ó òåáÿ õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå, è áîëüøå ìíå íè÷åãî íå íàäî.   
-À Òèòèðè?   
-À Òèòèðè ñ òâîåé ë¸ãêîé ïîìîùüþ áóäåò ïåðåîñìûñëÿòü ñâîþ æèçíü. Àðèãàòî: ãîäçàéìàñó, Êàýí ñàí. Ðàç ÿ óõîæó, ýòà çàáîòà ïåðåõîäèò ê òåáå.   
-Ëèíà òÿí, è íå ìå÷òàé, ÷òî ÿ áóäó, êàê òû, ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ñðåäè íî÷è â ÷óæóþ ïîñòåëü.   
Ìåíÿ ïåðåêîñèëî:   
-Ñëóõîì çåìëÿ ïîëíèòñÿ… Íåò, ÿ î òàêîì è íå ïðîøó, âñ¸ ðàâíî, ÷åãî òû òàì íå âèäåëà… - Êîãäà â òåáÿ â óïîð ïîïàäàåò ìîëíèÿ, ýòî íåïðèÿòíî. - Íåðâíàÿ òû âñ¸-òàêè, - îòêàøëÿâøèñü, ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ. - ß ê òîìó, ÷òî Òèòèðè î÷åíü íóæíî áûëî ðàñòîðìîøèòü. Íå òîëüêî äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî.   
-Òàê âîò â ÷¸ì äåëî! - óëûáíóëàñü Ñîè. - Çàâòðà ïîÿâèòñÿ åãî íåâåñòà, äà?   
-Òàê âû äàæå ïîãîâîðèòü óñïåëè! - óäèâèëàñü ÿ è ïîëó÷èëà åù¸ îäíó ìîëíèþ. - Ñëóøàé, ÿ èñêðåííå òîáîé ãîðæóñü, íå íàäî èç ìåíÿ öûïë¸íêà òàáàêà äåëàòü!   
-Òåáå ïîëåçíî, - âûäàëà ñîìíèòåëüíóþ èñòèíó Ñîè… õîòÿ íåò, ñêîðåå Êàýí. Äåâóøêà, ïîëó÷èâøàÿ âòîðóþ æèçíü ïîñ÷àñòëèâåå ïðåäûäóùåé, íî â ñåìíàäöàòü ðåçêî âåðíóâøàÿ ñåáå ïàìÿòü, ïðîñíóâøèñü îäíàæäû âìåñòî ðîäíîãî äîìà íà ñòðàííîì îñòðîâå. Âñå îíè, âîçðîæä¸ííûå, âñïîìíèëè çäåñü ñâî¸ ïðîøëîå âîïëîùåíèå è áûëè çàõâà÷åíû èì. Íî âåäü è âòîðàÿ èõ æèçíü ñíîì íå áûëà. Îíè ÓÆÅ ñòàëè äðóãèìè ëþäüìè è ïîíåìíîãó ýòî ïîíèìàþò. Âîçìîæíî, êòî-òî äàæå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî, ïîêèíóâ ýòè îñòðîâà, îíè âíîâü ïîòåðÿþò èåðîãëèôû íà òåëå è ñâÿçàííûå ñ íèìè ñèëû. Ñèòèñýéñè âñåãäà ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ òàì, ãäå äîëæíà ïîÿâèòüñÿ ìèêî - à âñå ìèêî âåðíóòñÿ â ñâîé ìèð, îäíà èç íèõ - â íîâóþ æèçíü. Ñ íèìè, ïðàâäà, òàì âîçðîäèòñÿ è ÷àñòü ñýéñè, òàê ÷òî îíè-òî îäíàæäû ìîãóò ñèëó è ïðîÿâèòü… Õîòÿ ëó÷øå íå íàäî.   
-Î ÷¸ì çàäóìàëàñü? - äåâóøêà çàïëåëà îáû÷íîå äëÿ Ñîè êîëüöî íà ïðàâîé ñòîðîíå ãîëîâû, íî âûïóñòèâ îñòàëüíûå âîëîñû, à íå ãëàäêî èõ çà÷åñàâ.   
-×òî òû ïîìíèøü î Ñîè? È î Êàýí äî íå¸?   
-Â îñíîâíîì, ñàìûå ÿðêèå ìîìåíòû, - íå óäèâèâøèñü âîïðîñó, îòâåòèëà îíà. - Êàýí áûëà äåâî÷êîé-ïîäðîñòêîì, ïðîäàííîé çà äîëãè ðîäèòåëåé â ïóáëè÷íûé äîì, ãäå å¸ îáó÷èëè ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåìó ðåìåñëó. Îíà îòêàçàëàñü ðàáîòàòü, è, âîçìîæíî, å¸ áû çàáèëè íàñìåðòü, íå âìåøàéñÿ ìîëîäîé ñ¸ãóí Êóòîî. Ïîñêîëüêó îí áûë ïåðâûì, êîãî õîòü êàê-òî îáåñïîêîèëà å¸ ñóäüáà, Êàýí íåìèíóåìî âëþáèëàñü â íåãî. È ñ÷àñòüþ å¸ íå áûëî ïðåäåëà, êîãäà îíà óçíàëà, ÷òî îíà, êàê è îí, Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè. Ïîñêîëüêó Êàýí áûëà íå èç òåõ, êîãî õîòåëîñü ïîìíèòü, å¸ çàìåíèëà Ñîè, âîèòåëüíèöà Íàêàãî, æèâøàÿ ðàäè íåãî è ðàäè íåãî æå è ïîãèáøàÿ.   
-Íî òû íå îíè. Ó òåáÿ ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ æèçíü.   
-Äðóãàÿ. Íî ÿ ýòî îíè. È ÿ ýòî ÿ. Âñå ýòè ñóùíîñòè ïðèíàäëåæàò ìíå.   
-Íå çàïóòàéñÿ, - óëûáíóëàñü ÿ.   
-Ïîñìîòðèì. Ê òîìó æå, êîå-êàêèå çíàíèÿ èç ïðîøëîé æèçíè î÷åíü-î÷åíü ìíå ïîìîãàþò, - ìû îáå ðàññìåÿëèñü. - Îáðàòè âíèìàíèå, - ñ ïðûãàþùèìè â ãëàçàõ ÷¸ðòèêàìè ïðîäîëæèëà Ñîè, - òû áåãàëà, áåãàëà çà ñâîèì Òèòèðè, à ïîëó÷èëà åãî â èòîãå ÿ!   
-Àãà, ïîëó÷èëà, - íå óäåðæàëàñü ÿ îò åõèäñòâà. - Òî-òî îí îò òåáÿ òàê ÷åðåç êóñòû ëîìàíóëñÿ, çàáûâ äàæå, ÷òî ïåðåíîñèòüñÿ ìîæåò!   
-Îò èçáûòêà ÷óâñòâ, - ÷åñòíî ñòàðàÿñü ñíîâà íå çàñìåÿòüñÿ, ïðåäïîëîæèëà äåâóøêà.   
-Ýòî òî÷íî, - ïî-ïðåæíåìó åõèäíî ïîäòâåðäèëà ÿ. - Ïðè÷¸ì ÊÀÊÈÕ ÷óâñòâ, ïîñëå òîãî-òî, ÷òî òû åìó íàãîâîðèëà.   
-Íà ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðè, ñîâåò÷èöà.   
-Õâàòèò òåáå, òåáÿ íèêòî íå çàñòàâëÿë.   
-Òîëüêî äåëèêàòíî íàìåêíóëè… Âîîáùå, íåõîðîøàÿ òû, ïîäòîëêíóëà ÷åëîâåêà èçìåíèòü íåâåñòå íàêàíóíå å¸ ïðèáûòèÿ.   
-À ÿ è íå ïðåòåíäîâàëà íà õîðîøåñòü. È ïîäòàëêèâàòü ëþäåé ê ÷åìó-ëèáî - ìî¸ ëþáèìîå õîááè… Ó òåáÿ ïëàòüå íà ïëå÷å ïî øâó ðàçîøëîñü, òû çíàåøü?   
-Îíî íå ðàçîøëîñü, - ïðîâîð÷àëà Ñîè, ïûòàÿñü êàê-òî èñïðàâèòü ïðè÷èí¸ííûé óùåðá. - Ïðîñòî ó êîãî-òî íå áûëî íèêàêîãî îïûòà è â îáðàùåíèè ñ æåíñêîé îäåæäîé òîæå.   
-Îïóñòèì, â ÷¸ì åù¸ ó "êîãî-òî" íå áûëî îïûòà, - âçäîõíóëà ÿ, âûïîëíÿÿ ðîëü ìàãè÷åñêîé øâåéíîé ìàøèíêè. - ×òî òû õî÷åøü îò ìîíàõà?   
-Îïóñòèì è ìîé îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, - â òîí ìíå ïîääåðæàëà îíà. - Ñêàæåì òàê: ìîåãî îïûòà âñåãäà õâàòàëî àêêóðàò íà äâîèõ.   
-Ì-äà óæ. Ëàäíî, âçâàëèâàé íà ïëå÷è ñâî¸ áðåìÿ ïðîôåññèîíàëèçìà è ïîøëè ïîåäèì, ïîêà ÿ ñ ãîëîäóõè íå ïîìåðëà.   
-Àíîî… Òû òàê è áóäåøü âåñü äåíü ïîëóãîëîé ðàçãóëèâàòü?   
-À ÷òî?.. - ÿ âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî íà ìíå ïî-ïðåæíåìó òîëüêî áåëü¸ äà âûøåîïèñàííàÿ ôóòáîëêà. - Äà, áóäó. Íó èõ, ïðèëè÷èÿ. 

Íà ñëåäóþùåì ðàññâåòå ìîÿ õèæèíà âçëåòåëà â âîçäóõ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, à ÿ óãîâîðèëà íåäîâîëüíîãî Íóðèêî ïîñòðîèòü íà ýòîì ìåñòå äîìèê íà äâîèõ. Íóðè îîîîî÷åíü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåë, íî ñîãëàñèëñÿ, íå êîììåíòèðóÿ, è òóò æå ýòèì çàíÿëñÿ. Òèòèðè, âñåõ èçáåãàÿ, ãëþ÷èëñÿ ãäå-òî â îäèíî÷åñòâå, íåñêîâàííûå óçàìè áðàêà óñòðàèâàëè êîíêóðñû íà òåìó, ÷òî ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ èõ òîâàðèùåì. Ñëîâîì, ìî¸ ïðèñóòñòâèå áûëî çàìåòíî íåâîîðóæ¸ííûì ãëàçîì ~.~" . Åù¸ îäíà ïðè÷èíà, ÷òîáû óéòè.   
Ïîä âå÷åð ÿ îòûñêàëà Òèòèðè.   
-Ëèíà òÿí… - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë îí ïðè âèäå ìåíÿ.   
-Êòî æå åù¸? - ÿ óëûáíóëàñü è ðåøèëà îôèöèàëüíî íå ïðîùàòüñÿ. - Íå äåëàé òàêîãî ëèöà, áóäòî òû òîëüêî ÷òî Òàèèöóêóí ïîõîðîíèë, ÿ è îáèäåòüñÿ ìîãó. Òàì âîí âåñü îñòðîâ çà òåáÿ âîëíóåòñÿ. Ïîøëè, à?   
-ß…   
-Òû, òû. Íå íàäî íè÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü, íå íåäîîöåíèâàé ìåíÿ. - Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ âîãíàëà åãî â êðàñêó. Òîëüêî êðûøêó íå çàõëîïíóëà. - Ñîè ïðèâåò ïåðåäàâàëà è ñïðàøèâàëà ïðî êàêóþ-òî òàì ðîäèíêó, íó äà ýòî óæå âàøå ëè÷íîå. - Íåò, âñ¸-òàêè çàõëîïíóëà. - Ëàäíî-ëàäíî, øó÷ó, èä¸øü òû ñî ìíîé èëè íåò?   
-Òû æå íå âèäåëà? - íåñ÷àñòíûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë îí.   
-Ñðåäè ìîèõ ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ èçâðàùåíèé âóàéåðèçì íå çíà÷èòñÿ! - â áåøåíñòâå îòðåçàëà ÿ. - Òðåòèé ðàç ïîâòîðÿþ: äîáðîì ïîéä¸øü, èëè òåáÿ òðóïîì òàùèòü!?   
Îáëîìàâ ìîè íàäåæäû, Òèòèðè ïîø¸ë. Ñäàâ åãî íà ðóêè îñòàëüíûì ñóäçàêîâöàì, ÿ ïîöåëîâàëà åãî (âîò òóò áû ïîñòàâèòü òî÷êó) â ïðàâîå óõî (ó÷èòåñü áûòü îðèãèíàëüíûìè) è, ñêàçàâ: "Ïîêà", îòïðàâèëàñü ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. Íà òðåòüåì øàãå ìåíÿ äîãíàëè ñëîâà:   
- Ñà¸íàðà, Ëèíà.   
ß ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå óäàëîñü ìíå åãî ïðîâåñòè. Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ ïîìàõàëà åìó:   
- Ñà¸íàðà, Õîäçþí!   
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïðîâîäèë ìåíÿ áåç ìàñêè. ß ïåðåíåñëàñü ê ñâîåìó - òåïåðü óæå áûâøåìó ñâîåìó - æèëèùó. Ýòè äâîå óæå ñòîÿëè òàì.   
-Ãäå îí? - âñòðåâîæåííûé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ.   
-Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ çíàþ, îí çäåñü, - îáîäðÿþùèé ìóæñêîé.   
-Êîíå÷íî, îí çäåñü. - Îáà ïîâåðíóëèñü ê âîçíèêøåìó ðÿäîì ðûæå-çîëîòîìó ñóùåñòâó â ðîçîâîé ìàéêå è ãîëóáûõ äæèíñàõ. - Êîìáàí âà, Êîðàí ñàí, êîìáàí âà, Õèêî ñàí. Õîäçþí ñàí ñåé÷àñ ïðèä¸ò, ïîäîæäèòå íåìíîãî.   
ß èñ÷åçëà, êàê ïîÿâèëàñü. Ïðîñòî ìíå õîòåëîñü íà íèõ âçãëÿíóòü *^^* . Ñëåäóþùåé îñòàíîâêîé áûëî çàïàäíîå ïîáåðåæüå îñòðîâà ñóäçàêîâöåâ. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà çàõîäÿùåå ñîëíöå, à ïðèãîòîâèëàñü è…   
-Íå òàê áûñòðî! - íà ïëå÷î ìíå ëåãëà ðóêà Ñîè. - À ñî ìíîé ïîïðîùàòüñÿ?   
-Êàýí ñàí! - ÿ îáðàäîâàííî å¸ îáíÿëà. - Áåçóìíî ñ÷àñòëèâà òåáÿ âèäåòü! Õîðîøóþ íîâîñòü õî÷åøü?   
-Õî÷ó.   
-Òîëüêî ÷òî íà âàøåì îñòðîâå ïîÿâèëñÿ Òýöóÿ, äîëãî ïðåòåíäîâàâøèé íà ðîëü Þèíîãî ïàðíÿ. Òàê ÷òî áåçîáëà÷íîå ñ÷àñòüå ìîëîäîæ¸íàì íå ñâåòèò!   
-Äîïóñòèì, íå òàêàÿ óæ õîðîøàÿ íîâîñòü.   
-Ïîïûòêà âòîðàÿ. Ïîÿâèëñÿ äðóã Òèòèðè Õèêî, ñ õàðàêòåðîì åù¸ õóæå… ïàðäîí, ëó÷øå… ì-äà… â îáùåì, òîãî æå ïîëÿ ÿãîäà, ÷òî è Íàêàãî. Èñòîðèþ åãî òû, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, óæå çíàåøü. Áîëüøàÿ ëàïî÷êà.   
Ñìàõíóâ êàïëþ îò ïîñëåäíåãî çàìå÷àíèÿ, Ñîè ñêàçàëà:   
-Òîëüêî íå íà÷èíàé îïÿòü ñâî¸ ñâîäíè÷åñòâî.   
-Íå íà÷èíàþ, ïîòîìó êàê ìíå ïîðà, - ïîñëóøíî îòêëèêíóëàñü ÿ.   
- Çíàåøü, ïîéäó-êà ÿ â ìèð, ãäå ðîäèëàñü. ß ñíà÷àëà õîòåëà èäòè ê ñâîèì Ðóáàêàì, íî ïîñëå ýòîãî îòïóñêà ïåðåäóìàëà.   
-Àõ, îòïóñêà?..   
-Êîíå÷íî, îòïóñêà. Ñòî ëåò, à ìîæåò, è âåêîâ, òàê íå îòäûõàëà. Òåïåðü, ñ íîâûìè ñèëàìè, è äîìîé ìîæíî âåðíóòüñÿ. Ó ìåíÿ òàì, çíàåøü ëè, ñâîè òèòèðè-íàêàãè, íè â ïëîõîì, íè â õîðîøåì îòíîøåíèè íå óñòóïàþùèå çäåøíèì, - ÿ ìå÷òàòåëüíî âçäîõíóëà.   
-Íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ïîíèìàþ, î ÷¸ì òû, íî óäà÷è òåáå.   
-Ñïàñèáî. Òåáå òîæå. - Íåò, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îòëè÷íûé îòïóñê. Ïóñòü äàæå ðàçâèòèå ñîáûòèé êîå-ãäå î÷åíü àëüòåðíàòèâíîå. - Ñà¸íàðà, Êàýí.   
È ÿ óøëà.   


18.04.01 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
